The secret life of a leader Penguin
by menina de ouro
Summary: Skipper tries to live as a normal penguin with his team making their routine and their secrets missions . One day everything changes when he finds out something about his childhood , but this leaves Skipper's life in trouble when his enemies use that to try to finish with his life . . Please comment .
1. Chapter 1

**This is other story of TPOM . This fanfic isn't going to have my OC . **

**About the story : It's going to tell about Skipper's past and his real parents . This fanfic will have three villains : Hans , X and Red Squirrel and the agents penguins Nigel and Buck Rockgut . **

**I hope you like it .**

* * *

><p><strong>May 16 , 1985 <strong>

Buck Rockgut was holding his newborn baby with his wife . He was a agent penguin in a important secret agency for capturing Red Squirrel , One day he did capture him but he escaped vowing revenge .

" Maybe I think we should put him a name " , His wife asked while their son was playing with the air while he was in Buck lap .

" Let me see . How about Levy ? " The male penguin asked . The female penguin laughed . He wasn't able to choose a name .

" He looks like Skipper " The woman said .

" Where did you find this name ? "

" I don't know . My father told me a lot of story about one Penguin called Skipper . He was a great Hero from America . He made a lot of things goods for people and he became my hero too . I guess it's fair to choose this name for him . He is my favorite boy too .

Rock Smiled and he agreed with the name . They kept enjoying their baby boy .

**Two Months Later **

Buck was arriving from his mission , when he saw Skipper and his Wife playing . He was happy to see them . Always he was in a mission even dangerous was , he missed them and he didn't see the time to see them again . He kissed the female penguin and hugged his son . The family was enjoying the moment together , when they heard someone knocking the door

" Who is it ? " , The agent penguin asked . Nobody answered . They thought it weird , then he decided to open the door . He didn't see anybody but he realized a box with a letter . He caught the box and he returned his home .

" What is it ? " She asked seeing her husband with the box .

" I don't know . Let's see " He answered , while he opened the box . He saw a blue teddy bear . He thought that weird . He only decided to show the toy for his wife when he finished to read the letter .

_" I Hope you're enjoying your little kid , because one day he isn't going to be with you anymore . _

_I will end your life using your son for it , by the way , I hope you son love this toy , It was very expensive . _

_Your old enemy Red Squirrel " _

He was in shock . The female penguin was worried and she decided to see the letter and the box , when she tried , he kept the things away from her .

" It's better you don't see this "

" Why ? " , She asked worried . " Tell me what is it ?

" Nothing " He answered going to his bedroom , " It's better you sleep with Skipper . I want to be alone "

The female penguin stayed there . The little penguin never noticed what happened . He tried to play with his mommy but she couldn't . She decided to sleep and she got Skipper and they went to his bedroom .

Buck had read the letter many times , after he decided to burn the things . It was better to forget everything that happened . He believed Red Squirrel would never hurt Skipper . The criminal was dangerous but he wouldn't hurt a child . He thought that graceless but he needed to forget it .

**Months later **

The threat for Skipper was worsening each day . He tried to hide everything for his wife . The female penguin had depression and he had decided to make her happy without concern . But one day he decided to tell her about it .

The worse threat was when they find a snake with Skipper in his bedroom . For their luck Skipper couldn't get out from his cradle Their son was very curious and it always hurt him although he didn't care about this .

Buck was tired the threats . He decided to keep Skipper away from there . Another day he would take Skipper to Penguins Quarters where he used to work . He still had contacts with them . He knew it could be bad for his son . All children from there couldn't have childhood . They trained a lot without playing . It had a good thing and a bad thing with his plan . Skipper would never had a childhood as a normal child had , but if one day someone threatened Skipper , he could defend himself .

He managed to put Skipper in there . He would expect to be three years until he started training . Buck asked them never tell Skipper about his parents . He was afraid Red Squirrel could hurt Skipper . Everybody thought the agent was crazy but they decided to take care of his son .

When he got home , his wife asked worried where Skipper was .

" I put him in HQ in Antarctica , where I worked . " He answered

" Are you crazy ? How could do it with me . He is my son . "

" Do you prefer to see him dead ? " He asked nervous

" The Red Squirrel isn't going to kill Skipper ? "

" I know it's better he stays there "

" At least , Could we visit him ? "

" It's better not . I don't want their know who is our son "

" Do you mean let's leave him ? "

" Of course Not . " We will see him but he can't know about us .

The woman was shocked . She cried a lot , while Buck hugged her . " You know he isn't going to get a childhood , Don't you ? "

" Yes , I do " He answered .

She decided to go to Skipper's room . She got a picture of him . As he was happy . She wished the penguin could have a normal childhood . But now he couldn't . It was the third son that their lost . A least he was alive . Their others kids were died . To remember that made her cried a lot . She could not to stay there . She decided to leave everything and she has gone leaving a letter for Buck . She didn't want to kill herself because of her depression , then she decided to leave there and go to anywhere .

when Buck woke . He went to Skipper's bedroom . He didn't see his wife there . He saw a letter on the cradle . He was afraid the letter belonged to Red Squirrel . But he noticed that writing belonged his wife . He started reading the letter .

_ Buck , I couldn't do it anymore . _

_It was my third son that we lost . It's too much for me . _

_I am sorry but if I can't live with him , I couldn't live with you anymore _

_Don't look me . I still love you . _

He cried . He want to go back , but he couldn't . Skipper would lose everything . He wouldn't live as a normal kid . but he would be protected .

Without his family , he decided to go to Manhattan in New York to capture Red Squirrel . He knew he escaped from prison and he was hiding in Manhattan .

It's time to have a new routine .

* * *

><p><strong>Again I hope you enjoyed the story . <strong>

**I don't know why . But I always thought Skipper and Buck Rockgut very similar . Both are paranoids and if you didn't realize Skipper was happy when he met Buck for the first time and trusted him so much . **

**Thanks for reading it . **


	2. Prom and First Mission

**February 20 , 1996 **

" Skipper , awake " The female penguin was calling the little penguin while he was above the blankets .

Skipper was trying to sleep . He didn't want to wake up then he decided to continue sleeping , but the woman took his blankets away from him .

" Leave me alone " He said catching his blankets back .

" Please Skipper . It's time to go to your Prom for military penguin " She said trying to convince him to go there .

" I don't wanna go " He told her hide by the blankets .

She took them away from him and made him to look her eyes . He seemed sad and she knew what it was . but even so , she asked .

" Why don't you go there ? "

" It's going to be " parents " there " He told her backing to sleep but she pushed him back .

The woman knew what Skipper was talking about . The penguins was very young when he got there . She still thought weird the fact Buck had left him there . He promised her to visit him but she never saw him again . The only think she knew was he was in Manhattan trying to capture Red Squirrel . The penguin was very crazy to catch the squirrel . Skipper was the only child who didn't have parents and he was the only one who arrived there very child . Skipper was very well treated by the others penguins because he was the youngest there and he was the son of the most important agent penguin from there although he never knew about that . Nobody never told him about his family and he asked so much .

" Skipper , much children don't have parents if you don't know "

" But here they do "

" Sweet . It's your Prom and after that you're going to your first mission . Please let's go there " She asked pulling him out the bed . The penguins was very stubborn , and he fought to stay in the bed .

" What's going on here ? " A male penguin asked after to hear the confuse in Skipper's bedroom .

" Richard . Please convince him to to his Prom "

" Skipper . Why don't you want to go ? " He asked little upset at the little penguin " It's thing important in your life .

" Come on . going there or not I am graduated already . I am going to my first mission after all " He answered returned to the bed .

The couple looked at other . The penguin was right but they couldn't let Skipper sleeping in this day .

" Skipper I am sorry but you can't stay there " She said pulling him .

The bird got angry with them and he decided to get out of his bed . They smile while she was putting him the butterfly tie .

" Own you look so cute " The female penguin said with a little smile .

" I don't know Melissa . If he continue with this face , He is going to get ugly and old " Richard said . Skipper got worried with this commentary then he stopped making the ugly face , " Yes this is better " He said .

" Can I wear my blouse cold ? " He asked giving a smile . Skipper was a strange penguin . He never liked the cold . He come to have two hypothermia by the fact he was freezing in the cold . His mother was like him . She didn't like the cold too and she always use the blankets to sleep , while Buck never did it . He had a lot of similarity with his mother . The only thing he had from his father was the fact he had a bad temper , although Skipper was angrier than his father .

" Yes . You can " Melissa answered smiling at him back .

While he was wearing his blouse , suddenly Mandred and Johnson came there . They were Skipper's best friends and they had a lot of strange accidents . Skipper would travel with him by South America to his first mission . Manfred and Johnson was oldest the penguins , while Skipper was a kid being ten years old , they were teenager being fifteen years old and they were in their third mission .

" Skipper you really need to wear this ? " Manfred asked him , " After don't complain when you suffer bullying "

" Very funny Manfred , but I don't care about the other people say " Skipper told him keeping wearing .

" That's it Skipper . You are still the best even being strange " Johnson sneered .

" Okay Guys It's time to go .go go go go go " Richard told them while he put them away from the bedroom .

" Wait . I forgot something " Skipper said returned to his bedroom . He caught one picture and DVD'S of Buck Rockgut . Skipper had watched him on tv and Melissa and Richard read about him a lot . He was the Skipper's hero .

" Please take care of this stuff for me " He asked hem handing the things to Melissa and Richard . They got the things back .

" I'm wondering if one day he will know the truth " Melissa said .

" I am sure he will but we aren't going to be the who will tell him about that " , Richard answered .

" He looks so help when he sees him "

They were upset at it . They knew the pain the bird felt when he saw the kids with their parents and family and he was alone . Of course they were his family , but they knew they would never stand in for Buck and Mary . They knew Buck let him there to protect him .

The prom was very nice . Skipper forgot the fact he didn't have parents there like other children but he could be happy .

In the night Skipper , Manfred and Johnson were preparing their travel . They were going to whole South America to make a lot of missions .

Skipper said good bye to Melissa and Richard . He didn't knew when he was going to see them again .

Then They left everything taking the airplane . Skipper's life would change a lot after this travel .


	3. His past , his present and his idol

**Twelve years later **

Skipper was pretending to live as normal penguin after much thing has happened with him . His first journey with Manfred and Johnson ended in tragedy in the their third mission . Unfortunately Manfred and Johnson died in this mission . Skipper still wondered how it happened . It was a simple mission . His friends had faced worse things , and suddenly they die .

Skipper felt guilty for not having saved them . For years Skipper used to cry remembered how his best friends died . He solved to leave the Penguin Academy after that tragedy and to leave in another place . He didn't want to say good bye to Melissa and Richard . They were as parents for him , then the bird didn't want to do this .

After that Skipper lived in Denmark , he got a job as a soldier there with a puffin called Hans . They were a best friends . Skipper was happy on his side . They made mission together and Skipper always tried to help him , but one day the puffin betrayed Skipper , making him the Denmark public enemy number one . Skipper promised never forgive him .

After Denmark Skipper was trying to get somewhere to live in New York . He met a dolphin called Blowhole . Blowhole tried to make Skipper to do bad stuff with the humans as a revenge . Skipper didn't agree with this plan . He didn't have anything against the humans . Blowhole decided to make his revenge by himself , but Skipper always spoiled everything . Then Blowhole and Skipper became arch enemies .

Now Skipper was living in Manhattan , New York in Central Park Zoo . He meet more three Penguins there called Kowalsi , Rico and Private . Start Skipper was afraid of them . He couldn't trust anybody after being betrayed by Hans . Skipper trained them as a soldier too and he became their leader . Skipper returned to Penguin Academy but he wanted to live in Central Park Zoo and he only wanted to make simple missions with his new team . He didn't want that would happen what happened with Manfred and Johnson .

He was really happy there . He had a lot of friends and he always liked to help them . Julien and Marlene were his special friends , although Julien always annoyed him but Skipper did care about him .

Even he was happy with his new routine as a soldier and leader , he always thought about everything that he passed in this life . He thought about his friends in Penguin Academy , Manfred and Johnson , Melissa and Richard and of course he thought about his parents . He didn't know if they died or not and that always annoyed him . He only wanted to know the truth .

He still had Buck Rockgut as an example . He had to be happy when he had met him twice , although he was thinking the penguin agent was getting crazy . He only believed in Red Squirrel when the private's uncle defeated him . He felt bad when he deceived Buck telling him a fake address for him to find the White Widow , The Albino Spider Monkey . Skipper guessed Buck should retire but he never told his idol about that .

* * *

><p>Buck Rockgut was always thinking about his family . He missed his wife and his son . He wanted to capture Red Squirrel fast and to return to Antarctica to meet Skipper again . He still had his picture when he was a child .<p>

He stopped looking for White Widow because he knew the leader penguin tricked him . Start he thought that graceless , but he had felt weird when he meet the penguin . He had the same name as his son . He didn't know which was his age or where he was born . The child in the picture seemed a little the penguin that he met . He felt the penguin could be his son but he didn't want to be crazy as he was when he tried to capture the Red Squirrel . By the way He only thought a lot of penguins were his lost son . He only wanted to know even once where or what he son was doing . He still believed one day he would met him and his wife and he would back to be a happy family .

He never stopped thinking about the leader penguin that he met in Central Park Zoo . He had a connection with the bird . The leader trusted him even he didn't know him Of course he was idol of a lot of young penguins and Skipper could be one of them , but Buck thought the leader special principally he had a same name as his son and he had a blue eyes like his wife . By the way that leader penguin seemed his wife so much .

Buck could not live with that doubt . Buck decided to find out the whereabouts of his son and if the leader penguin that he met was he .

Buck caught his baggage and returned to Antarctica to know the truth about his son .


	4. Finding the truth

Buck had to go back to Antarctica . He wanted to know more about his son , he wanted to know what he was doing , if he decided to be a soldier or Agent or other thing . He was afraid of doing that . He was afraid of his son never forgive him . Since has was hiding in the sewer in Manhattan to find Red Squirrel , he thought about his family all the time . He would like to meet them again . He wished he knew if his wife was still alive . He knew she had depression , and alone , she could kill herself . He closed his eyes and tried not to cry , but he couldn't do it . He cried thinking about everything he has done .

He arrived in Antarctica . He went back his old home , but when he got there , there was others penguins living there , then he decided to leave from there and go to PENGUINS QUARTERS to see how was there and how his son was .

When he arrived there . The place was different than he had gone there . It didn't look like when he left his son there . He had lost the hope to see his son there . He entered there and the place was the misery . He was walking by there trying to find someone and ask what was going on in that place . Suddenly he found a old couple . He didn't know or remember who were they but he decided to talk to them .

" Hello . Can you help me ? " , He asked touching the couple . They looked at him and they got surprised when they saw the ex agent . They didn't know if they get happy or angry for meeting him .

" Buck ? " , He called him , when he saw the penguin.

" I can't believe he's back ", The old answered back . Buck thought it was weird , but after a while they recognized who were they . Buck smiled and ran and hugged to them .

" Melissa , Richard . I would never thought that I meet you again " , He said still hugging them .

" We had a hope to see you again , Buck " Richard told him . They went to a room and they talked about everything . They got happy when Buck told them when he captured Red Squirrel . They told Buck that PENGUINS QUARTER didn't exist anymore since 2003 . They were the only one who lived there and they would like to build a school for penguins kids but they were afraid of never get accomplishing this dream , because they both are too old and they would die .

" Maybe I can help you " , Buck offered with a smile .

" Thank you Buck " , Melissa said holding his flippers

Buck stopped for a while . He wanted to know about his son , but at the same time he was afraid of asking them . He waited a while , and then he asked

" How is my son ? Where is he ? "

The couple looked at other . They knew that one moment he would asked about his son . They were sure he was there for it .

" We don't know where he is or how he is " , Richard told him sad .

" The last time that we saw him . He was with a new team , but we never met him again " , The lady penguin told him .

" Buck we don't want to worried you . But much things happened to him , he lost his only best friends in a mission more ten years ago , and he disappeared for years and in 2000 he was back but he decided to live in other place .

" Did he tell you where he would go ? " , Buck asked them hoping a a good answer but their face wasn't with good answer . The Ex Agent only waited .

" He did never tell us " , Melissa answered .

It was sure they were sad , but in a while they smiled and starting talk to each other about the little soldier .

" He was a great kid " , The male penguin said with a little smile and trying to hide some tears .

" I agree " , Melissa said smiling too .

" Can you tell me about him ? " He asked .

" Sure " , Melissa answered and taking him to a bedroom .

" it was here that Skipper slept " , Melissa answered entering the bedroom . Buck smiled see a little life of his son .

" It's beautiful " , He said a little happy

" We thought he deserved the best " , Richard told him . " You know . He didn't have parents and he was the only one kid who lived here . "

" He was a weird child . He didn't like the cold . He always took a blouse cold with him , and he always stayed in a hot place and when he went to sleep , he were a blanket .

" Like his mother " , Buck said crying but with a smile . To know his son was a special moment for him , he still thought about the leader penguin that he met . Each time that he knew about his son more he thought about the leader penguin . Before he came to Antarctica . he entered in Penguins'S HQ in Central Park Zoo and took some pictures of Skipper with him .

" Would you mind to show me some pictures of him ? " , Buck asked .

" Sure " They answered going to catch the pictures .

There were a lot of pictures , he was happy seeing his only child . The little penguin was happy , but one picture called his attention . It was a pictures of three penguin . when he saw it , he caught the picture that he got from the leader penguin . He threw the pictures on the floor .

His doubt was right . The leader penguin was his son . His lost son was living on top of him . He didn't know if he smiled and cry . Melissa caught the picture that was with him and she showed it to his husband . They got surprised .

" Buck this penguins in this picture ... " , Richard tried to ask .

" It's my son . " ' He answered closing his eyes . " I know my son "

" Where did you meet him ? " , The lady penguin asked .

" He lives in Central Park Zoo in New York . He is the leader of soldiers penguin "

They looked at other happy and they commemorated the find of truth .

Red Squirrel had escaped from jail and followed his enemy . He heard everything and with a smile , he planned his revenge . He would end Skipper's life to destroy Buck Rockgut .


	5. The Villains

Red Squirrel had been back in USA , and he decided to go to Hoboken . He wanted to meet Skipper's arch enemy called Hans . He lived in there , and he was perfect for his plan . He was going to break Buck through Skipper . He didn't hate the leader , even he helped Buck to arrest him . But he wanted his revenge and Skipper was perfect for it .

Hans was having dinner with Ma . He liked her as his mother since he met her in Central Park Zoo . They were in silence , so Ma decided to break it .

" So . Are You and Skipper gonna be friends again ? " , She asked letting Hans nervous . She knew Their story and she had hope that one day he would become friends again .

" Ma . You don't know Skipper . He is stubborn and He would never forgive me one day " , He answered eating his food .

" But you betrayed him . Didn't you ? " .

" Yes , I did " .

" Why ? He made anything for you ? "

" No . He always helped me . He was a good friend . It's just I ... " , He couldn't finish the sentence . " I don't like him and He doesn't like me too " He finished the sentence a little angry .

" Okay I am sorry for that " She told him sad . The puffin realized she was upset and he went to hug her .

" Don't worry Ma . " He liked her so much . Since he lost his parents , he never met someone like them , and he finally met he couldn't let her escape . He promised they would be confidants and this was working for them .

They talked a little more and Hans decided to go back to his habitat . He was walking happy and he felt a hands pulling his flippers . That freaked him out , when he tried to fight , he saw a Squirrel and he got confuse .

" Okay . Who are you ? " , The puffin asked him . He never saw this Squirrel before .

" Nice to meet you Hans . My name is Red Squirrel " , He answered extending the hands .

" It's a strange name " The puffin answered laughing . , " Hey . How do you know who am I ? '

Red Squirrel laughed and answered , ' I know everything about you "

Hans was sure that Squirrel could be connected to Skipper . He was starting being afraid of him .

" I am sorry , but I don't know you and we don't have anything to talk " , He answered trying to run , but the mammal caught him and pulled him back .

" Yes , You do have to talk to me " Red Squirrel said "

" About what ? "

" Skipper "

" Oh if he didn't say . I am not going to say too "

" What are you talking about ? "

" Nothing " , He answered " Look . If you don't mind . I would like to forget everything about Skipper "

" And you can " , Red Squirrel said smiling .

" What ? "

" Why do you think I am here ? "

" To humiliate me ? " , The puffin answered .

" Of course not " , Squirrel said confused . " I want you to end Skipper's like "

" You know you talking about Skipper . Right " ? He asked with a little trust .

" Yes . So ? "

The puffin put his flippers in his shoulders and answered " It's just Skipper . He is smart and a great fighter . No one can't kill him "

" Yes . But I know someone who can "

" And It's me ? " The puffin asked with a little trust in his heart .

" No . You are going to help me to bring him here and who is going to kill him will be a man called X "

" OHHH . I know this X "

" Yes . I know him too and I know he is stronger than Skipper and he can kill him easily "

The puffin smiled after to heart that . He knew how to attract the leader penguin . It was just make a challenger for him . Skipper loved challenges .

" Okay I accept his plan "

Red Squirrel smiled and they gave they hands to greet themselves .

" Okay . This is a picture of him and you going to show this for X and he is going to use this phone to talk to him and try to convince him to make this plan too " Red Squirrel told him giving the picture and the phone .

Before Hans to go there , he asked " Why are you interesting to kill Skipper ? "

" Because I wish his father suffered "

" I thought he was orphan " He said a little confuse . They became friends one day because they didn't have parents and this was one little things they had in common .

The puffin went to X's home . He entered there and this let the officer angry . He caught a gun and appointed to Hans . The bird cried out and he used his phone to talk to him .

" I know you and I know what you want to do with the Penguins from Central Park " He typed .

" And ? "

" My friend and I would like to help you " , He typed with a little smile .

" Really ? " , X asked . He didn't know if he would trust this puffin "

" Yes . Actually We want to kill their leader "

" I want this too . I guess without their leader . They could not fight anymore "

The puffin knew it wasn't true . Private , Rico and Kowalski were great fighters . With or Without Skipper , they still could fight . But he agree with the X . They talked a little more and they decided to meet Red Squirrel again .

They were back in Hoboken . Red Squirrel smiled when he met X . When the mammal read his stories about the penguins , he was sure he perfect guy for his plan .

" Okay . I am going to attract Buck Rockgut here and Hans you know what you must do . X you're going to kill the leader penguin " He Typed .

" Okay " X answered .

" I have a question " , Hand told Squirrel

" What ? "

" Buck Rockgut ? "

" Yes . He is a Skipper's father " Red Squirrel answered .

" But he never told me that " The puffin said upset .

" Because he doesn't know that "

" But how do you know ? "

" I know a lot of thing about my enemy and I heard he has said that "

The puffin didn't speak anymore . He felt jealous of Skipper for a moment . They continued talking about their plan . Red Squirrel wanted Buck to see his lost son being dead . Hans wanted his revenge and Hans wanted to make Skipper suffer because of his problem with Skipper , even the leader knew what it was .

The Puffin thought about Ma . If he helped to kill Skipper . He wished she forgave him one day .


	6. the trap

Buck could not be more happy . He finally found his son . He was afraid of telling him the news . He has known by Melissa and Richard that Skipper was unable to forgive someone , but he would try . He was getting crazy without his family and after he caught Red Squirrel , he didn't see the time to meet them again .

Buck was arriving in America . First he went his home , he needed to rest before he goes to the Central Park to meet Skipper . He looked at one of Skipper's picture . How could he lose his life ? For a moment he felt jealous of his son . He never could be a leader like him , but at the same time he was proud too . Skipper was the thing in his life . He wanted to talk to him about everything and he would like to apologize to him .

After he has stayed hours in his house , Buck decided to go to the Central Park Zoo . He was anxious and afraid but he needed to do that . Before he goes , he saw a message in his phone .

_" If you want to meet his son Skipper again and the last time , I think it's better you go to Weapon store . And It's better you go faster . I don't have patience to keep your little kid alive " _

" It can't be true " , Buck wondered a while he read the message . " How Does he know about Skipper being my son "

A tears ran dawn his face . He didn't want believe Red Squirrel was making his life hell . He was wondering who he found out about his son . He decided to call the penguins , and they weren't there , then he went to Weapon Store .

While he was going there . He called Nigel . He told him everything that was happening . Nigel got shock when Buck told him Skipper was his son .He couldn't believe it , although the both had the same feature . Nigel solved to help his soldier . He knew how it was protect someone that you love from his enemies . He wasn't in New York , but he was going to make the possible to arrive there quickly .

**EARLY IN THAT DAY . **

Skipper was making his stuff . He didn't train his team in that day , because Julien was going to throw a party and how they like his parties he let they go .

Skipper was watching tv , finishing the put a ship into the bottle . Do it was distraction for him when he was alone . He continued doing his stuff , when he heard the phone .

" Hello " , Skipper answered .

" Hi Skipper . Nice to talk to you gain " , The voice across the line said . Skipper got angry and he was starting growling .

" Hans " , He shouted .

" Yes Dear . Guess where am I now ? "

" I have no idea "

" You go here to catch weapons "

The leader was scared . Hans could spoil everything , and he wouldn't catch the weapons anymore .

" Hans . Leave this store right now "

" Nope "

" your ... I am going there to take you out from there " , And he went there . He told his team , but he ordered their not follow him

Hans smiled by his phone . He knew what it would attract Skipper . X and Red Squirrel smiled too , when he realized their plan working out .

Skipper got the weapon store . He saw Hans and he went to him .

" Skipper it's a honors to see you again " The puffin said giving to him a injection in his neck .

" What did you .. " He never could finish the sentence , he felt weak , before he fall out Hand held him and said .

" This is going to prevent you to fight . "

The leader could see nothing . He even didn't see a big man catching him .

.


	7. tragedy

Buck was driving trying to get in Weapon Store . He felt his son was in danger , he couldn't believe this was happening , a tears drop by his eyes , " Oh God . Don't let anything happen with him " , He asked closing his eyes and sobbing .

He finally got in the place . He screamed trying to find someone . He got in the main part of the store . He got scared when he saw Red Squirrel , a guy holding Skipper , and a puffin . For a moment he was happy when he saw his son . A smile came out of his mouth , he could hear Skipper saying his name is silence and looking at him confuse .

" Welcome to my place my old foe " , Red Squirrel said approaching the soldier .

" What are you doing with him ? . Let him alone " , Buck asked getting nervous .

" I'd like but I can't . You know , He is my perfect toy " , The villain spoke giving a loud laugh

Skipper tried to fight while he was in X's arms , but the medicine that he took made him too weak , and X started suffocating him . The bird cried out and that reaction made Buck to implore .

" Please Red . Leave him alone . He isn't our business "

" Maybe he isn't mine . But he is yours . And that's why I am going to end his life " Red Squirrel told Buck and he gave the sign for X starting choking Skipper . The Officer obeyed and pressed Skipper's neck strongly . The leader trying to get out without success .

" For God's sake Red , He din't do anything for you . I did . Kill me " , The agent asked crying a lot .

" Why ? ' He asked pretending confuse , " It would be easier . I want you suffer more in this earth , without anyone . Without your wife and ... I wonder if I can say " He said giving a smile , " You lost Buck Rockgut "

Buck looked at his son being suffocated . The bird was fighting a lot , the more he struggled , more X pressed his neck .

" So Buck maybe it's time to tell him the truth " , Red said .

" What .. " , Skipper tried to say . Red Squirrel gave a sign for X stopping pressing Skipper's neck .

" Oh Skipper . You're going to be happy with the news , but it's for a while Okay . Buck Rockgut is your father . " , He finished to tell him letting Skipper without reaction . Red Squirrel gave a sing for X , The bird was surprise , but he screamed when he felt X's hand in his neck again pressing strongly .

" Your demon " The agent penguin shouted going to attack Red Squirrel . It was a classic fight , " You are messing with the wrong penguin , if I lost him . I will kill you "

" Really ? " Red Squirrel asked sarcastically , " And what about you promise in Penguin Academy "

" I don't care about the promise " , Buck shouted , " If you do anything for my son . I swear I will kill you , this puffin and this man "

" Really . If you don't know you son is stronger than you and he couldn't to get out of this guy "

" Your ... " He couldn't finish the sentence . It was too much for him . He wasn't going to give this pleasure to Red Squirrel .

" Of course we gave him a medicine to weaken him ... "

" You're disgust " , Buck told him trying not cry .

Skipper has been hearing everything . He wanted to say something but he couldn't . I was getting hard for him breathing and his heart was stopping beating . X pressed his neck more with a smile . The bird rolled his eyes , and a gave a last breath before he to close his eyes . X smiled when he felt the Penguins's heart has stopped beating , after Skipper to close the eyes , X throw Skipper on the floor that kept motionless in there .

A scram for Buck echoed by the store , he was going to attack the Squirrel that was laughing a lot . Hans tried to go to Skipper , but he was prevented by X .

" It's better to let him here . After we're going to burn him and anyone's going to know what it happened . " , The officer suggested holding Hans's flippers , The bird agreed with him , although he was surprised with the idea .

The puffin looked at Skipper not believing he was dead , he approached the bird , when suddenly he heard a groan coming from Skipper letting the puffin surprise .


	8. Begging

Buck has never noticed his son was alive , he was worried to beat Red Squirrel , he has never felt so angry before . Hans realized that Skipper had survived , he saw that the bird was coughing , suddenly the puffin held Skipper and scream for X to realize the penguin had survived . X saw that Skipper was alive and he advanced fiercely giving a kick in his head . The penguin cried out . X was still kicking Skipper's head and Skipper was still crying and screaming .

" Stop screaming your stupid bird " , X told him after a series of kicks . The Leader couldn't be quiet . He screamed and tried to protect his face . Hans only saw with a satisfied smile in his face .

" Hans , Please " , Skipper called the puffin . Hans came to him and he gave a sign for X to stop , and the officer did . The puffin approached Skipper and he waited for Skipper to talk .

" Please What ? " , He asked with a smile i his face . It was satisfactory to see his enemy begging help .

" Please , you don't need to do it . " , He said weakly , " You are going to get nothing with this . Think about what you were one day " , When he finished , he cried feeling embarrassed .

Hans looked at Skipper for a moment , then he caught Skipper by his flipper and he put the leader foot on him , and looking at his eyes , he said , " I don't care " , then he gave a sign for X . A scream came to Skipper's beak , when he felt a kick in his back . The puffin held Skipper so he would not fall on the floor , X continued kicking Skipper , Puffin only saw Skipper being spanked , Skipper finally stayed quiet while X kicked him . He couldn't scream anymore , and his screams wouldn't save him , he only stayed there feeling pain in his beck and head .

A few meters of them . Buck and Red Squirrel fought . They never saw what was going on there . Suddenly Red Squirrel fell down , X stopped kicking Skipper and he fell down too , Hans let Skipper down and the puffin fell down too . The three villains was unconscious . Skipper was starting struggling on the floor .

Buck realized what happened . He saw Nigel and the agent penguin approached his friend , " Buck are you okay ? " Nigel asked seeing his friend bad .

" Not . They killed him " , Buck told him speaking about Skipper .

Suddenly Nigel looked at the place X and Hans were with Skipper , and he saw Skipper alive , but struggling .

" No he is alive and he is in trouble " , Nigel told Buck . Buck saw Skipper , he was not happy to see his son in that way . They went to leader . Nigel approached Skipper and he put him between his leg , he noticed what was going on with him , " He's having seizure " , Nigel said trying to protect Skipper . His tongue was already bleeding . Nigel didn't want the bird get hurt himself more .

Skipper was still struggling , the tears in his eyes was noticed by them . They didn't know why he was like this , suddenly they realized the bruises in his back and head .

" Maybe it happened when I was fighting with Red " , Rockgut said felling bad what was happening with him . Skipper stopped struggling and he fainted . Buck cried out when he saw his son . He advanced in Red Squirrel body , but he was stopped by Nigel .

" We have to take him to the hospital right now " , The agent penguin said taking Skipper in his arms . The penguin's life was more important than Buck's revenge .

" But he did ... " , Buck tried to say .

" What do you prefer ? Save your son or revenge on your enemy ? " , He asked Buck . Buck didn't answered , " Good . Now let's leave them here " .

They left the place and they went to the hospital . Immediately the doctor took Skipper . Buck tried to go with him , but Nigel retrained him .

After two hours the doctor came to them , " Guys I have the news about Skipper "

" Just Tell us " Nigel said impatient .

" Please . He is fine , Isn't he ? " Buck asked hopping a good answer .

" Yeah . He is fine . He is still unconscious , but he is gonna be okay . "

They signed relieved . But the doctor continued , " But he suffered a head trauma , and that caused his seizure . " The doctor told them .

" Can we see him ? " , Buck asked the doctor .

" Maybe he needs to be alone for a while "

" He's right . Skipper has already stressed to much today " Nigel said taking Buck to a room , " Maybe I should call his team "

Nigel called Skipper's team , and he told them what happened . Private had answered the call and he told his team the news and they went to the hospital immediately .

Nigel approached and hugged Buck and said , " Don't worry . He is strong , he is going to overcome all this " .

" Thank you Nigel . You're a good friend " , The agent said hugging him back .


	9. Curse

Hans , Red Squirrel and Officer X woke , they realized they are alone and they were wondering if Skipper was dead . Hans still smiled , while he was remembering when Skipper was suffering and begging to not being hurt . He wished he saw how Skipper was . Red Squirrel and X didn't think anything . They only wanted to go home .

" What happened ? " , Red asked looking at Hans .

" I guess we were shot " , Hans answered trying to walk . He felt his body freaky , " It hurts so much " , He complained

" Just shut up " , Red also complained .

X realized the puffin and the squirrel were arguing , he didn't like too see they fighting , them he decided to stopped them .

" Came on guys . We should celebrate " , The Officer said smiling , the animals looked at him confuse and he continued , " Maybe it's 90% of chance that bird that you hate being dead . "

The puffin and the squirrel looked at other and they agreed leaving the store .

Hans solved to go home alone because X and Red Squirrel decided to go their home too . Both are happy guessing Skipper could be dead . They thought X'S kicks in his head could kill him . They were really happy about that .

While Hans was going home he was stopped by a strange lady Squirrel , in the start he got confused but he needed to know what that lady wanted .

" May I help you ? " , He asked realized that he couldn't go away .

" Not . I have something to tell you " , She answered putting her hands in him and continuing , " I have seen what you have done with that Penguin "

" So ? "

" He doesn't commit evils . He is an innocent penguin "

" Innocent .? " , he asked giving a laugh , " I guess you're talking about the other penguin " , He answered leaving but he caught him back .

" No . His name is Skipper . I can see his suffering " , A Flashback came to here . The puffin stopped for a while seeing if she would continue and she did , " You're going to suffer more . All his pain is going to come to you too "

" I am sorry but I don't do anything to deserve that . "

" And Skipper doesn't ? He could save until enemies if he could " She said looking proud .

Hans was losing his patience , " Look lady . I gotta go " , " He was going and she took him again .

" I tell you . You're going to understand . That bird is a great animals and he's got a good heart and all who have a great heart are protected and who tries to hut them will suffer much more , What you did with Skipper will be back in your life . " , she finished talking with a serious look .

Hans didn't know what she was talking about , he decided to leave there and continued going home . When he got in Hoboken , He stopped and looked at place for a while . He thought about what he has done with Skipper . A smile came in your beak when he remembered Skipper begging him to stop , " That lady was insane . " , He laughed entering in the zoo .

When he got in his habitat , he met Ma . He was really happy to see her there .

" Hi Ma "

" Where have you been ? " She asked worried . She didn't like when he disappeared suddenly .

" Don't worry Ma . I was solving something " , He answered going to hug her . They finished eating and he said good bye and loved her . They went to his bed . He stayed in his bed for hours . He took a long time to sleep . He couldn't stop thinking about what that lady told him .

He agreed that Skipper was a great penguin . He remembered when they were in Denmark and Skipper told him that he wanted to help the others forever and die in a mission . He never understood why he did that and this annoyed him so much .

He finally slept after hours . It was morning when he finally did . He got lost in his thoughts while he was thinking about everything happened in other day . He hoped what the lady told him was a only threat . For a while he started believing her .


	10. keep in silence

Everyone has already been in the hospital . They were anxious to see Skipper again . He hadn't woke yet . They asked the doctor if he was okay all the time and the doctor always answered that he was .

" So . Are you really Skipper's father ? " , Private asked Buck trying to break that weird silence .

" Yes " The agent answered smiling at the small penguin .

" It's so cool . Does he know ? "

" Yes , he does "

" I'm sure he is gonna be happy when he sees you " The small penguin told him enthusiastic .

Buck smiled at him , he hope that penguin was right . his son was so paranoid and he could think he was deceived by his enemies and Buck had helped them . The agent was really worried about that .

After hours Skipper finally woke , the doctor was the only one who was with him . She got so happy when she saw him that he was going to him .

" How are are doing sir ? " , She asked touching his flipper . Skipper did say nothing , he only looked away and started trembling . She thought it's was weird and she guessed he was in convulsion again but she realized he wasn't trembling because of that . She could not understand what was happening with him . She tried to looked at his face , but when she would go to try , Skipper looked away .

" Skipper darling , are you okay ? " , She asked worried , Skipper was still in silence , she knew he hadn't been affected by blow to the head . She saw Skipper to keep quiet . He felt bad for him . A tears was realized on her eyes . She didn't like to see her patient bad , she touch his flipper again and said , " If you don't want to talk , you don't need but you should know I care about you and I'm gonna be here when you need . " She left the room leaving the leader alone .

Skipper got to hold a tears after a lot of attempts . He didn't want to admit he was defeated by his enemy and that the leader begged for him to stop . The remembrance that day was still in his head and he couldn't forget this . He was wondering why he was so stupid and naive , even Private couldn't be so deceived easily like him .

The doctor was walking thinking how she would say to Buck that his son was with a weird behavior . She stooped a little but after a while she continued , when she got there , Buck saw her with a horrible look .

" Please tell me if you have a good news about him " , he asked her a little worried .

" He's okay . He already woke " , She answered trying to smile . Buck got happy with the news , he finally could see his son , he ran to meet Skipper but he was stopped by the doctor , " There is a thing . He isn't talking and I guess he isn't going talk now too " .

He didn't care about that . He went to his room . When he opened the door , he saw Skipper quiet . The leader penguin didn't even see who was there . Buck approached his son , he was scared doing this .

" Skipper " , He called him in distance , the penguin didn't answer . He kept quiet trying to not look at Buck . The agent penguin got close to his son and he called him again .

" Skipper , please say something " , He asked touching his flippers " Or even look at me " .

Skipper took his flippers away from Buck's flippers letting the agent shocked . He could not hold a tears and started crying in silence and after he look at Skipper again . He expected a only looked from his son , but it didn't . He decided to leave Skipper alone and he went away without saying good bye .

Skipper stayed there alone and finally started crying . He wanted his father return the room and stay with him , but the leader ruined everything . The leader penguin stayed there alone , without anyone , without his father and his friends but he had to stay alone with his tears .


	11. Nightmare

Hans was in weird place . It looked like he was back in Denmark but the place wasn't as beautiful as it used to be . He walked looking for something . He wondered why he was there , suddenly he saw a lot of puffins and that got him confused . He went to there to see what was going on , but Hans only heard a scream of celebration .

He got confused with it , " Why are they celebrating ? " , He asked trying to get close there .

After he has passed above more than one hundred puffins , he finally could see what was happening . The image was terrible for him . He saw two puffins being burned alive .

" Hans Get out of here " , One puffin said . It was a feminine voice , and Hans was in shocked when he recognized the voice . It belonged to his mother . He was sure the other penguin could be his father .

The puffin approached them , " Hans , Why are you doing this ? " , The puffin stopped when he heard that . It was his father this time .

" Me ? I 'm not doing ... " , He tried say but he was interrupted by their screams .

Hans was crying seeing his parents being death , but something was bothering him . They looked upset with him . It seemed they were crying because of him .

He looked around these all puffins and they were happy seeing the couple of puffins being burned .

" This is it Hans , do it . " , one puffin said seemed happy .

" What ? Are you crazy ? " , The puffin asked the male puffin .

" Hans . I am so upset " , His mother said , his father said nothing . He was quiet feeling his body being burned .

Everyone was celebrating and hugging Hans . It looked like he did that . His parents were finally died . When the fire finished . He saw his parents's body charred .

" Mommy , Daddy " , He called them , he tried t get close the bodies but he was pulled by the others puffins

" No . I wanna go with them " , He shouted fighting with the puffins .

" Why ? Didn't you want this happened ? " The female puffin asked , " You did Hans "

The puffin got confused . He didn't want his parents were died .

" You did Hans " The puffins said clapping and celebrating hugging Hans .

When the puffin realized he was holding a phosphorous and gasoline , everyone was so happy doing this .

" You did Hans . You killed them " Everyone said dancing around the body .

The puffin woke suddenly . He saw around the place . He was in his bedroom . He turned on the lights and breathed heavily .

" I didn't kill my parents " He repeated a lot of time for himself .

The puffin was scared . He tried to stand up by it seemed he was paralyzed .

The puffin started crying . He always wondered how his parents died . Everyone never told him , but now he wondered of he was guilty for this .


	12. leaving and helping him

" Are you really leaving him ? " , Nigel asked the Agent Penguin packing his bags .

" No I am giving him a time " , Buck answered . He was so upset at what happened .

" Buck . " , Nigel called him touching his shoulders , " I know he isn't upset at you "

Buck didn't say anything , he only continued to pack his bags , he wanted to stay but he needed to get out of there and maybe he asked help for Melissa and Richard to win Skipper .

" When will you be back ? " , Nigel asked .

" I don't know . I need to be out and looking something about my son "

Suddenly Nigel's phone rang and he answered , after a while he was back .

" It was Private . He told me that Skipper was going home already . "

" Is he fine ? "

" Private told me that he was still quiet "

" I understand " , He said , " This is why I need to give him a time "

Nigel giving him a smile and he hugged him , " Good by my agent " , Nigel said .

Buck said good bye for him and he went back to Antarctica .

* * *

><p>Skipper was back in his home . He kept quiet all the time , He wasn't doing anything , when someone asked him something , he never answered .<p>

" We should stay with him " , Private suggested seeing his leader alone .

" Yes . Bring him t watch TV " , Kowalski spoke . Rico got excited when he heard that .

Private went to Skipper and held his flippers and said , " Let's watch TV Skippah " .

The leader stood up and went with the small soldier . The four penguins were together watching Ninjas Movies , Skipper didn't say anything , he kept quiet and trembling . any smile or reaction came from here . It was really worrying .

" Kippah okay ? " Rico asked approaching his leader .

The leader penguin didn't answer . The penguin was paying attention TV . He didn't look at his friends , he only sighed when someone asked something or be quiet .

Another day everyone was already awake , Skipper slow to wake up . Private always stayed with him . He knew the leader needed help . He didn't understand what let him that way .

The penguins were watching TV again , While Skipper watched he tried to put the boat inside the bottle , Suddenly Marlene showed up .

" Hey Guys where have you been " She asked .

Everyone looked at Skipper . The leader didn't pay attention the otter . None answered . The otter looked at Skipper . He seemed different for her .

" Skipper are you okay ? " , She asked approaching him . Skipper stayed quiet ," Something happened ? "

" Marlene I guess We shouldn't tell you " Kowalski said to her .

Marlene stayed quiet and looked at Skipper for a While . Suddenly She hugged him strongly and said , " Oh Skipper whatever what happened I am here all the time for you . I promise " .

Skipper felt uncomfortable with her . With everything , he held this for a long time , He get away from Marlene and ran to Bathroom and hr locked himself there and stay crying in silence . He wanted this is over , he wanted to forget everything . He wanted die or disappear or Whatever . He wanted to be alone . His body and his head was still hurting . Everyone was called him but he never answered .

" Maybe He wants to stay alone " , Kowalski told them .

" I am sorry Kowalski " , Marlene said

" It isn't your fault Marlene . He only needs a time "

They stayed there waiting for Skipper but he didn't show up . Marlene went away home leaving them . After hours Skipper got out of there and he went to his bed without saying anything and he slept .

Kowalski , Private and Rico went to their bed too and they also slept hoping Skipper would be fine another day .


	13. Alice and Vet

The silence of Skipper was bothering everyone , The leader penguin only stayed quiet all the time and when someone talked to him , he ran to the bathroom and stayed crying , sometimes he slept in bathroom .

Private finally convince Skipper to go outside the HQ , everyone was watching their routine , Skipper kept quiet and didn't win the fishes , His soldiers were sorry for him and they gave him some fishes but he didn't eat or eat with fear .

One day the four penguin were outside the HQ , when they saw Alice and the vet came to them . They know they need to go to the hospital to be vaccinated , When Skipper saw her catching the other penguins and approaching him , He ran to the water , Alice tried to catch him but the leader could escape from here .

After minutes Alice finally caught Skipper , she held the penguin and his beak for him not to peck her .

" You didn't need to do it . I know you don't like needle but this is ridiculous " , Alice complained looking at the Penguin .

When they got the vet , Kowalski , Privante and Rico were already vaccinated and they were going back to HQ .

" Doctor I finally caught him " , Alice said put Skipper on the table . The penguin was trembling a lot , when the doctor aw it he got worried about the Penguin .

" I don't know Alice . He is maybe afraid of needle but he always takes it without problems " , The doctor said seeing the penguin trembling .

" Yes but he escapes " , Alice talked back .

The doctor ignored the lady and he approached Skipper , " Alice He is scared and nervous . It doesn't work to inoculate him , Maybe I need to relieve him a little " , He said catching Skipper and caressing his back .

Skipper felt comfortable in his hands , He was stopping trembling , When he was calm the doctor put him back on the table , Skipper closed his eyes to not see the needle , Before the doctor to take the medicine he saw that his neck was purple and with fingerprints .

" Someone hanged him " , He told her .

" What ? This is impossible " , She said approaching the doctor and looking at Skipper's neck .

" Look " , He asked pointing the brands .

" maybe he didn't escape all the time ... "

" Alice " He stopped her before she finished the sentence , " It doesn't matter what he does now and why someone did it with him " .

" I really don't know " .

" It's why he is so afraid " , He spoke caressing the penguin again , " It's okay little friend " , He said giving him a medicine trough his beak .

" What did you give to him ? " , Alice asked .

" It's a medicine for him to sleep " , He answered her , " Tomorrow I'll take him the vaccine .

" But and the who hanged him ? "

" I don't know Alice . " He answered said , " It doesn't matter what he does , He is an animal , Maybe he doesn't know ho to defend himself .

Alice almost laughed , She knew Skipper a long time , She knew he was a strong penguin , Of course she wanted to know what happened with him .

Skipper finally slept , for the first time he felt comfortable , Alice and the doctor improvised a bed and they also slept there because Skipper might not to be alone .


	14. breaking my life

Skipper has been back in his habitat after he has taken the injection . His soldier celebrated when he was back in there , but Skipper ignored them . The leader went to the mirrors to find his wounds in his body . A little tear formed in his eyes when his saw his neck with the marks of X's fingers and his back all hurt . His head was still hurting .

Private realized that his leader was sad about what happened , he felt pity for him for a moment the soldier wanted to cry seeing Skipper in that way .

" Come on Skipper . Let's put the boat in the bottle " , Te he small penguin said pulling Skipper .

Skipper stopped crying and went with him . When he got in the table he started putting the boat in the bottle . It was the only distraction that he had . He was trembling a lo but he tried to do it .

Skipper was concentrated trying to do his job . His soldiers were looking at him a little proud but a little sad because their leader was still quiet . He finished his job and everyone celebrated and this made Skipper uncomfortable with this but he didn't speak about it . Skipper was looking at his job that he has done , he smiled for a while even he was sad .

Everyone was looking at Skipper , for the first time they saw Skipper smiling since the accident . A little hope was in their heart . They were distracted when Julien arrived there .

" Julien What are you doing here ? " Kowalski asked .

" Why did you ask smart penguin ? I came to see Skipper " He answered going to Skipper , " Marlene told me what happened with him and I wanted to know if he was okay .

" He's fine " Kowalski told him . " Now Go away "

" Calm down smart penguin . I'm sure Skipper doesn't care . Right Skipper ? " He asked the leader tapping on his soldier .

Skipper didn't answer . Julien find this weird and he said with a smile " Come on Skipper say something "

Julian continued insisting when suddenly he pushed Skipper with force making him to break the bottle . When the bottle broke Skipper felt his world was destroyed , Skipper looked at his job destroyed and everything was quiet in his habitat .

" I am sorry Skipper " Julien tried to say touching leader's shoulders . Skipper took his hands away from him and he ran to the bathroom .

" Okay . I knew he was upset but I didn't know it was grave " Julien said .

" Yes . He is like this for two weeks " Private answered .

" Should I talk to him ? "

" I guess you should go away " , Kowalski told him getting angry

" Oh Right . I am going " Julien said going to his habitat . " Private . tell Skipper that I am really sorry and if he wants something he can find me "

" Okay Julien " Private said smiling .

Everybody was calm waiting Skipper to stop crying when he finally got out , he didn't talk to anyone and he slept .

.


	15. Depression

Buck went back to Antarctica . While he was traveling , he cried and he was stricken because Skipper didn't talk to him .

After hours he finally arrived in Antarctica , he decided to go to old HQ . He wanted to talk to Melissa and Richard . They were the only one who knew everything about his son .

He arrived at HQ and walked over there until to find Melissa and Richard . After a while , he finally find them .

" Oh My God I find you " He said going to hug them .

" Buck It's nice to see you again " The lady penguin said hugging him back

They hugged for a long time and they finally released .

" So . Where is Skipper ? " Richard asked with a little hope to see the leader again .

Buck didn't answered , he kept quiet for a short time .

" Something Happened ? " Melissa asked .

" Red Squirrel found out that Skipper was my son "

" And He died " Melissa asked getting desperate .

" No . He hurt Skipper with one man and a puffin , Skipper survived but he didn't talk to me and it looks like he is still quiet . "

Melissa and Richard looked at other for a while with a sad expression in their face .

" Buck . There are some stuff that we need to tell you " Melissa said breaking the silence

" What ? " Buck asked .

" Let's go to Skipper's bedroom "

He got in Skipper's bedroom and they sat . Melissa got a box with some papers .

" Buck . You know we tried to give to your son everything that he needs " Richard started . Buck nooded .

" He got sad because he was the only one who didn't have parents or family " Melissa continued .

" I don't know where that conversation is going but .. " Buck sais little confuse

" Skipper had a depression and it looks like he still does " Melissa told him and started crying . Richard hugged her .

Buck stopped for a while , he didn't know that . He remembered his wife . She had a depression too .

" Wendy " He said .

" What " They asked confused . They knew he was talking about his wife .

" She had a depression too " Buck told them sad . He started crying feeling terrible

" I am sorry for that Buck " Richard said comforting him , " We are telling you that because many times he stayed quiet for a long time and he hurt himself .

" Yeah . He tried to hurt himself when he got sad " Melissa said .

" Wendy stayed quiet too like him " Buck said looking at nothing .

" Yes . When his friends died . He found him in a hospital in coma . He threw himself off a building "

" He survided for a miracle " Rchard said holding Buck's flipper's

" Do you think he can try to do it again ? " He asked .

" He tried to kill himself a lot of times Buck "

Buck cried for a long time . After a long time he stopped crying and he called Nigel .

" Hello " Nigel answered

" Nigel . It's me Buck "

" Buck . Are you okay ? "

" No . I need your help " The soldier asked

" What is that ? "

" Skipper is in danger . I would like you watch him "

" Buck . I know you're upset but he doesn't need to be watched "

" He has depression okay ? " Buck told him getting angry

Nigel stopped talking . " Buck . I am ... " He couldn't say .

" Just stay with him " Buck asked his friend , " Don't let he tries to kill himself . Please .

" Don't worry soldier "

" Thanks Nigel "

Nigel hung up the phone and went to he Central Park Zoo .

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys . I am sorry . I am not improving my grammar in english but it's because I forgot the English a little . I was sutying another things and I let English if you know . But at least I am still best in listening . <strong>


	16. Suicide

Skipper finally talked to his team . He told them that they could go to a party with King Julien in other zoo . The leader wanted to be alone .

Skipper went to the bathroom and he stayed there for a long time . he cried and cried sitting on the floor . He could not say anything , he only wanted to be alone and peace , he was wondering why all this had to happen with him . he could forgive himself for asking Hans to stop .

His head and body was still hurting , he tried to not remember it , but the pain in his body made him remember .

He had to end with this , he cought his log to say good bye to his team and friends , but he gave up when he could say anything .

He took some medicine with poison , the medicine could kill a human in minutes .

He didn't have courage to do this , but he wanted to find peace and if he died he would find it .

It was time the truth , Skipper took the medicine in his beak .

* * *

><p>Nigel got in Central Park Zoo , he entered in penguins's HQ . When he entered there , everything was blackish . He didn't find anything dangerous there .<p>

" Buck . You're crazy like your son " He sighed . Suddenly he realized the light of bathroom was illuminated . He could hears some cries and he was sure it belonged to Skipper . He was afraid to open the door , but he rememered when Buck told him that Skipper had a depression . And if the leader was alone , he could make a crazy .

He opened the door and when he saw Skipper taking the medicine , Nigel ran to him and he held his head and put his fiipper in Skipper's beak for him vomiting the medicine .

The bird choked and spat the medicine , the leader coughed a lot . Nigel put him on the floor , he realized the leader was trembling a lot .

" Easy Skipper " He said trying to comfort the leader .

" I can't live like this Nigel . I want to find peace " The leader said starting crying

" Skipper you are already in peace " Nigel told him with a smile

" You really think so ? " He asked confused " everyone wants to kill me or to hurt me "

" This happens with everyone "

" Not like me "

" Skipper listening . You don't need to kill yourself , you have a family and friends . Have you never thought about them ? "

" I am not thinking about anything since that day "

" But you need to think about it "

" For what ? " He asked angry " Anyone thinks about me when he hurts me "

" But they do and they don't need toi hurt you "

" Okay . You're right " He said leaving the bathroom

" I am going to make a tea for you " Nigel said going to the kitchen .

He made the tea and he gave to Skipper , the leader drunk the tea .

" Thank you Nigel " he said drinking the tea and going to his bed .

" You're welcome Skipper " He said comforting the penguin

" Where is he ? " Skipper asked about his father

" He is in Antarctica . He told me to watch you "

Skipper smiled and cried " He is the best " , he said .

" Yes , And you are like him " Nigel said

" Do you think he is going to forgive me " Skipper asked

" He loves you Skipper "

" I love him too . I didn't want to despise him "

" He knows that Skipper "

They talked to each other for a while , after hours they noticed Kowalski , Rico and Private were coming .

" Please don't tell them " Skipper asked Nigel a little worried .

" Don't worry I am not going to do this " He said caressing the penguin .

When they entered the HQ , they saw Nigel with Skipper .

" Nigel . What are you doing here " Private asked little confused

" I came here to help your leader but you're here already and I think it's time to go " He said giving a kiss in Private " Please He needs you and you should stay with him " He told them and leaving the HQ .

" Are you Okay Skipper " Private asked .

" Yeah Private " the leader answered .

They stayed there together . Nigel was right Skipper should have thought about his team . They tried to make the possible to see Skipper happy .

The leader smiled for the first time since the accident and he went to sleep wishing to meet his father again .


	17. no regret

It has been a long time since Hans had that nightmares . Sometime he was afraid of sleeping because of the dreams . He wanted to understand why that dreams made him guilty by his parent's death . He knew they were dead by the others puffins but he was very young when it happened . He solved to go to Ma's habitat . He thought if he stayed there his nightmare would stop .

" Hi Ma . May I stay here ? " He asked when he entered in her home .

" Yes sure , but why do you want to stay here ? You love sleeping alone " She asked .

" I had some nightmares these days . "

Ma didn't answered , she stayed there only looking at the puffin . She thought he was brave and he could overcome everything , but these nightmares was sure hardest for him .

" Can you tell me about these dreams " She asked a little nervous .

" It was about my parents , You know they were murdered by others puffins . "

" And you didn't overcome . "

" Actually I was child when this happened " He answered her " I don't know , when I dream about it , there are a lot of puffins saying that I did it . "

" Did What ? " Ma asked trying to understand .

" Killed my parents "

" But you didn't kill anyone . Did you ? "

" I didn't Ma "

" I know my little puffin " She said with a smile and holding his flipper , " And I know that you would never make bad to someone "

He smiled in answer , but he remembered what he did with Skipper , He remembered when the leader penguin begged to not be dead by X , he remembered when he looked at his blue eyes while he begged for being alive , he remembered when Skipper cried out when X kicked his head .

" Yeah Ma . " I would never made bad to someone " He said without regret by he has done for Skipper .

Ma smiled proud at the puffin and they talked to each other until the time to sleep .

When Hans was in his bed he hoped that the dreams would be over . He hoped to have a good night .


	18. Who hurt the penguin ?

Alice and the doctor were watching the videos from the zoo , they wanted to know if someone hurt Skipper in his habitat , while the doctor was looking for something weird in penguin habitat , Alice only sighed wanting to go home .

" Please doctor , we're here for hours and we didn't find anything . " She said almost sleepping .

" If you don't care about the animals from that Zoo . You can go home and let me alone . " He answered without looking at her .

" I do care about them , but we don't need to find who hurt that Penguin . "

" Yes , we do and we are doing this now . " He answered watching the tvs .

Alice kept there , the stayed there for hours and sometime he returned the videos to see if he forgot something .

" It's too late maybe who hanged him did it outside of the zoo . " She said not wanting to watch more videos again .

" Alice , Outside really ? " He asked with ironic .

" Yes , since he arrived here , he always escaped " She answered more normal possible .

" And you didn't do anything ? "

" We tried to put security fence but he could pass from there "

" So you let him escape ? "

" What can I do ? You know he does that all the time . When he broke the flipper he could escape from the cage and he attracted his friends to the roof and made him and them falling from above .

The doctor remembered when this happened , he and alice got scared when they heard some screams and they find the penguins hurts and took the to the hospital .

" That penguin are really weird " The doctor said little surprised for not to know about this .

" Yes . We are accostumed with them way , they think we don't realize when they escape , but we do . "

" So do you think who hanged the penguin was someone from outside ? " He asked

" Yes , I do "

" Then I think he has an enemy "

" sure . Actually if you realize almost all these animals are strange or make something strange "

" Really ? "

" Yes , The lemurs looked like they live in a palace , the otter is always in penguin habitat , for a moment I thought she had a relationship with this penguin "

" A penguin and a otter ? " Alice you are going too far .

" I am not . Really . I saw they together "

" Okay Alice I don't need to hear about if this penguins has a girlfriend or not "

Alice kept in silence waiting he finish to watch the videos , when he finished , they left the room .

" I guess we won't find out who hanged him " He said little sad .

" Don't worry about this . I am sure that who did this will pay "

He smiled when he heard this from Alice , he didn't like to see a man mistreating an animal , even this animal were a strange penguin .


	19. everything is normal again

Skipper was eating his food alone when his team joined with him , he looked at them and said nothing , he only continued eating .

" Skippah are you fine ? " Priovate asked .

" Yeah Private . " The leader penguin still eating . Private smiled , finally after weeks he could hear Skipper speaking . He didn't even remember how his voice was .

" Boys " The leader called them looking at down , " I am sorry for a did "

" It's okay . The good thing is you're back " Kowalski answered

Rico grunted happy . They kept talking to each other . everything was back to normal when the leader started talking again .

" So Skipper when will you see Buck again ? " Private asked . The leader shuddered . We never talked about his father since the accident , he had no idea where Buck was .

" I don't know Private " He answered .

" But do you want to see him ? " Kowalski asked .

" Yes . He is my hero since I was child . I can't despise him because of a tragedy "

" Have you never noticed or suspected he was your father ? " Kowaski asked " you told us he is the agent in Penguin Academy "

" Yes He was " He answred " But nobody told me if he was my father or not . "

" Why didn't they tell you ? "

" I asked who were my parents but they never answered "

" And you don't know why they did it . Did you ? "

" I have never thought about it " He asnwered " I've passed my whole life seeing children with their family and me without anything .

" I can feel how you felt " Private said comforting the leader .

" Yes . But they tried everything to make me happy . I had toys , I could watch tv and to play while the other kids only trained and studied "

" But you did not do those things too ? " The young penguin asked confused .

" Yes I did all the time but the kids had strict parents . They prefered to see their kids without childhood . "

" Really ? " Private asked in shock .

" Yes . Melissa and Richard didn't want this for me then they give everything that a child needed " He answered " I could be sad about to not have a parents but al least there were some people who tried to see me happy . I am so glad to have had them "

Skipper sighed , it was more than ten years that he didn't see Melissa and Richard . He had no idea if they were alive .

" did they die ? " Private asked realizing Skipper got sad .

" I hope they didn't die "

" Why wouldn't we visit them ? "

" One day Private " He answered smiled . He hoped now everything was normal again . Of course he had a little trauma to see a human again but he could handle it .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys . I know this chapter is short but everyday I would try to write . <strong>

**But some spoiler here : As one villain is a human I thought to put humans in that Story too **

**Skipper's mother is going to appear again . **

**Skipper is going to suffer at least three or four five in that story . **

**there is going to be a character death here . **

**And that is it guys . I hope you are liking this story . and Thank you for reading . **


	20. My joy

Buck was relieved when he knew his son was fine . It was torture he has to wait to know about him . For a lot of moments he thought it was his fault . he was desperate even when Melissa and Richard were trying to comfort him .

" At least he's fine " Richard said touching him .

" Did he really try to kill himself ? " Melissa asked worried . For a moment her heart started beating fast . She was afraid of Skipper to hurt himself one day .

" Yes . " He answered still scared " Nigel told me that he found Skipper ingesting a poison and then he made Skipper to vomit . "

Melissa and Richard stayed there thanking for Skipper to be alive . They didn't know what he would do if something happened with the leader .

" So I guess I should go back to New York " Buck said trying to break the silence , he was anxious to see his son . He would like to hug him and never let him go .

" Hold on . Let's talking about him a little " Melissa asked . He was missing Skipper and when she talked about him it was like he was there with her .

" Mel . He wants to find his son " The old penguin said .

" I guess I should know about him a little more ".

Melissa got happy and he was going to catch Skipper's stuff . It was a lot of things . Buck smiled when he saw how his son was well treated .

" Mel and Richard I don't know how to thank you guys for having taken care of Skipper " He said thrilled . " You did with him what I would like to do too "

" We thank you Buck . You brought us a angel to our lifes . He is special for us " Richard said giving him a hug . Melissa hugged them back .

Buck tried to take his stuff but he couldn't take the his blouse of cold . That was special for Melissa , she could to get ride everything that belonged to Skipper , but his blouse was a living reminder of the leader .

Buck forgot about the blouse and he solved to let the other things there . He thought they would deserved for they have made for Skipper .

They said good bye and Buck went back to New York .

* * *

><p>Buck was flying back to New York . He didn't stop thinking about what would happen when he found his son again . Nigel told him that the leader wanted to see him so much . He wanted tell him everything about why he left him a more twenty years ago .<p>

He finally arrived in New York and he went to the Central Park Zoo to find Skipper . He was very nervous to do it . He knew everything about his son . Melissa and Richard told everything about him . He didn't know what he would do when he saw him .

He was in Central Park Zoo already . He saw Skipper and his team training . He was proud of him . Although his son was a little rude to them even the small penguin escaped from his commands .

He took courage and he solved to go to his son . He got there and the team looked at him . He felt weird , he tried to say anything but he couldn't .

" Hi Buck " Private said with a smile .

" Can I talk to Skipper in private ? " He asked .

" Sure " Skipper answered going to HQ " Come on " .

They entered in HQ . The both bird kept in silence for a moment . Skipper walked by hq waiting his father to start talking . Buck couldn't wait anymore . He run to his son and he hugged him . Skipper didn't hesitate to hug him back and they cried .

" I can't believe I lost so much time " Buck said still hug his .

The leader said nothing . He only cried on his heart while he hugged his father . He only has felt a partenal hug when Richard hugged him . His dream came true . He finally found his father .

" It's okay dear " The old penguin said cleaning his son's tears .

" I am sorry for despising you " Skipper asked still crying .

" It's not your fault . I would do the same thing if someone tried to kill me "

" They are still going to try to kill me . X and Hans hate me and Red Squirrel wants to see you suffering . " Skipper stated .

" I would never leave someone to hurt you " His father said stil cleaning his tears . " I am sorry Skipper . I never wanted to leave you .. "

" It's fine Daddy . You tried to protect me " .

The old penguin hugged him . Finally they were fine with each other .

" So Melissa and Richard told everything about you " Buck said smiling .

" I miss them " His son said " What did they say ? "

" They told me you were like just your mother , you never the cold . you had two hypothermia and a lot of things "

" Did they tell you if I had something like you ? "

" Well They said you a little angry but they think you are more " He said laughing .

" Maybe I am but you are more paranoic . I would never be hidden in the sewers waiting for my enemy "

" Really ? " He asked catching his son " And I would never lie to my idol "

Skipper smiled and hugged him " I love you Daddy " He said putting his head in his father's chest .

" I love you too son " The old peguin said hugging him back .

" They told me you afraid of needles too " He said still laughing .

" Why are you laughing ? they are scary "

" Maybe for you "

" Was Mommy afraid of them too ? "

" Not . Actually we went to take injection happy . We challenged to each other to not scream when we got shot " He said " This fears is from only you "

" Yeah . Everyone is only one . I had to have something only mine " He said giving a smile " By the way where is her ? "

" Who ? "

" My mother "

" When I left you , your mother didn't endure and she's gone "

Skipper looking at down , for a moment he thought he could find his whole family

" Skipper look . We had a trouble lifes . We lost other kids for unknown reasons , you were the only one who survived and you were our only hope . I couldn't leave Red to kill you . You mother had a depression and ... "

" You have already explained daddy " He said trying not to cry . " I had a depression too "

" I know . That's why I asked Nigel to watch you . You had the same symptoms . The silence "

" It's been a long time since I tried to kill myself . I didn't still know Private , Kowaski and Rico . "

" It doesn't matter now . You have me now and you are protected . And one day you will going to give me a grandchild " .

Skipper shuddered when he heard this . He got away from his father trying to avoid to keep contact .

" Something wrong about it "

" Daddy You won't have a grandchild . I can't have kids "

" Why ? "

" Because Me and my team are castred . Every aninals from here are "

" I am sorry for that Skipper . I didn't want .. "

" Daddy . I have Private . He is not my son but it's like he were " The leader said .

" Yeah I know he is . " He said caressing his son

" Why don't you tell me about your job . What do you do ? " The leader asked curious .

" Well Nigel tells me to do something and I do "

" Is Nigel a leader if your team ? "

" Yes . I am just a recruit . "

" It's funny "

" In your case it happened unlike . My son is a leader and his nephew is a recruit . "

" was there more someone ? "

" There was a guy but he died "

" I am so sorry " He said . " Daddy Di you think my mother is okay ? "

" I don't know my son . I hope she is .

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico . <strong>

The beauful female penguin was working a lot . Killing some mean aninals .

" Wendy . I want you finish this job today . Tomorrow you will you kill more animals " One White Monkey told her .

" Fine " She said giving a shot in a lion .


	21. Planning a murder

Red Squirrel had arrived at South Pole . He was very angry because Skipper had survived . He was sure the kicks on his head would kill him . but the penguin survived and this left him angry . He only had to wait to get there and meet with the white Widow . She was a monkey who killed above one thousand penguins in Antarctica . Much of those animals were died by her witchcraft .

" Well Well look who is here " The lady monkey said when she saw Red entering in her house " It's been a long time Red "

" I missed you too Widow " He stated a little ironic .

" Why are you here ? "

"Do you remember when you killed Buck's kids before they were born ? "

" Sure . How could I forget ? "

" Okay . Anyways one survived and he is twenty-five years old now "

" Do you want to kill him ? "

" What do you think ? "

" I don't know . Why do want so much to kill Buck's son ? "

" Because this little thing is very important for him . If something happened with his son . Buck would suffer . "

" You really want to end his life . Don't you ? "

" Of course and his son is perfect for it "

" Okay . I am doing it . I am going to call Wendy and tell her about it "

" Who's Wendy ? "

" She is the most dangerous penguin I know " She answered going to get the penguin .

Whne she got there . Red saw her and he was getting in love her .

" Uaw who would say there would be a beautiful penguin like you " He said going to her .

" I am sorry but who are you ? " The penguin asked stopping him

" I am Red and you should be Wendy " He answered hitting on her

" I'm sorry but I prefer birds . Mammals are useless " She said trying to keep him away from her " I am sorry Widow "

" It's okay . We hate penguins too " She joked

" So who I have to kill " She asked " It's him ? " She pointed Red Squirrel .

" It's not beautiful lady " Red said trying to kiss her " It's him " He showed her a picture of Skipper .

" Why would I kill him ? "

" Because he is a killer " Widow lied . " He is killing a lot of animals and people in New york "

" Maybe he is like us "

" Wendy He kills good people and you have to kill him to make him to stop "

" Okay I do that " She said a little upset for having to kill more one penguin . She was afraid of one of these penguin could be her son .

The villains smiled and celebrated with the lady penguin sand they left the house and they went to Widow's home .

" So How are we going to bring him here ? " Wendy asked entered the home .

" He is smart and He survived from a lot of things " Red answered " But I have this shock device "

" Yes and you kill him before I do . Thank you "

" It only makes an animal to faint " He clarified

Widow and Wendy looked at him and they smiled . It was a perfect plan and they agreed with it .

" Wendy I want you torture him a little before you do what you have to do " Red asked her .

" Sure " She answered .

They talked to each other for hours . The plan was done . They only had to wait the day .

Wendy would never imagine she was about to kill her own son .


	22. Advice

" Hans you don't need to do it . " The female puffin begged . " You are going to get nothing with this "

The puffin didn't care . He only threw more fire in their bodies . He celebrated seeing his parents being deads .

After he was awake . He didn't stop thinking about the nightmare . He was child when his parents were dead and he wasn't there . But one thing in this dream was weird : His mother begging not to be dead . She used the same words when Skipper was being tortured . Now he seemed to feel the penguins's pain . It was like his mother had tried to alert him about what he did for Skipper .

He went to the kitchen and found Ma cooking there . He remembered when his mother cooked . He used to make delicious food for him . Ma realized Puffin was there , although she had no idea how long time he was there .

" I didn't see you in there Hans " Se said surprise . " Do you want something ? "

" Give me some fishes please ? "

She gave to him the fishes and she asked realizing he was weird : " Is these dreams ? "

" Yes " He answered eating " And it was me who was doing it "

" killing your parents ? " She dared to ask .

" Yes . I seemed so happy doing this and I wasn't even there when it happened "

" Maybe you do something bad that remembers your parents murder "

" Maybe . But the only thing bad I did was when I ... It doesn't matter " He stopped when he realized he was about to tell her about the day that he almost killed Skipper with Red and X .

" I think you should go back Denmark to know more about your parents murder " She advised him .

" You know I can't go there "

" But if you know more about that day maybe you will understand why you are having these dreams " She said " You have to tell them that you are not going to be there for a long time "

" Maybe this works " He answered smiling " Thank you Ma . Tomorrow I am going back to Denmark "

" Come back soon " She yelled seeing her adopted puffin leaving her house .

She was so proud of him , he was nice bird although he was Penguins enemy , she had hope one day they would be fine with each other .


	23. Skipper's childhood

Melissa was in Skipper's old bedroom looking at his pictures when he was child . She missed him so much . it was been more ten years since she saw him for the last time . She felt bab about for never having told him about his father and now he hoped he forgived them . She smiled with tears on her eyes when she saw their last photo . It was the pictures from his Prom , Skipper was in her lap smiling happily and Manfredi , Jhonson and Richard were together . It was a beautiful picture . How she would like to come back this day and never let they go .

" Finally I foun you " Richard said running to her " What are you doing ? "

" After all this story about Skipper's past , I kind missed him " She sighed .

" I miss him too " He answered touching her " He was really special for us . " He said . Melissa smiled for a while ans started cryinng hugging his husband " It's okay Mel . He is fine "

" I know but it looks like so sad wihout him here . I wonder if he got upset at us for never having told him about his family "

" He is a grown penguin now . He understands we were trying to protect him "

" How can someone make a bad to a child ? " She asked looked at another picture .

" I don't know " He only answered closed his eyes and kissed his wife .

" I am really sad about buck has lost his childhood "

" You know what ? " Richard said kissing her " even Buck came back here to pick up him , I guess I wouldn't give him Skipper back . "

" I guess me too " She answered .

* * *

><p><strong>November 12 , 1985 <strong>

Buck was coming with his son under his legs , he semmed so sad doing what he was about to do . It was too hard to leave a son to protect him . Melissa and Richard looked at him coming . Melissa was looking at the baby penguin , it was cutest thing she already had seen .

He got there and he let Skipper out of him and Richard took the little penguin in his flippers . Buck sighed and touched his son's flippers that was looking at his father confused .

" It's gonna be okay " He cried kissing his son .

" Are you going to come back ? " The girl penguin asked a little nervous .

" I don't know " he answered still caressing the baby penguin . Buck ssaid good bye to them and kissed his son for the last time . He couldn't go , if he were , he wouldn't come back .

" Do you really need to do this now ? "

" What can I do ? " He asked crying " I prefer to live without him alive than I live with him dead ." And he's gone

The couple of penguins looked at him going away . Melissa took Skipper from Richard's flippers and smiled at sim .

" Hello little one ? " She said passing her flippers by his face . Skipper only laughed . Melissa got happy because the penguin wasn't undestanding what was going on .

**That Night . **

Melissa was putting Skipper in his new bed . He had played all the day and it looked like he was never tired .

" No! It's time to sleep " The girl penguin said trying to stop the penguin .

" Maybe he is missing his family " She answered catching Skipper again .

" He doesn't understand Melissa " He said wroth " He's only a baby . Tomorrow he won't remember who his family "

Suddenly the baby penguin yawned letting the couple of penguin happy . They put him on the bed , but before they left the baby penguin started crying . They closed their eyes together and came back to Skipper .

" You know it's time to go bed " Melissa said caressing the penguin . But the baby was still crying and screaming . The noise of penguin was bothering everyone .

" What's going on ? " The principal asked without patience .

" He doesn't want to sleep " The male penguin answered .

" You know his mother is warm weather penguin , don't you ? " d

" He is ? " They asked confused .

" Yes and he's feeling cold " The principal answered " I'm going to catch a blanket " And she left the room .

The principal gave the blanket to Skipper and told Melissa and Richard : You're responsible for him now "

" We know " She answered .

The woman left the bedroom and they waited Skipper sleep . When the baby finally slept they went their bed too .

**Two years later **

Skipper and Melissa were playing together and laughing a lot . They looked so happy together . Richard was right , Skipper forgot about his parents but how he was growing up he started asking about them . Melissa and Richard never told him but they were afraid of Skipper could find out the truth .

" Skipper , It's too late " The principal told the penguin .

" But "

" No more but . You have class tomorrow " She answered the pulling the penguin

" Mrs Miller you don't need to do it "

" This is academy has discipline and rules and Skipper should obey them " She answered still pulling the short penguin .

He took Skipper to his bedroom and she laid Skipper on the bed .

Before she go , Skipper asked : " Mrs Miller Do you hate me ? "

" Of course not " She said caressing him " It's only because you need to obey the old penguins from here "

" Great . I thought you had something against me "

" No! And if you don't know the kids parents are more tolerant than us " She said " They even can't play ? "

" Really ? The short penguin asked surprised

" Yes . Their parents want to see their children as a good soldiers or agents "

" If I had parents , weren't they going to let me play ? "

" Of course not . I am sure you had childhood like you have now "

" Did you know them ? "

" It's time to sleep Skipper . You ask so much " she answered covering the penguin and she left the bedroom

**One year later **

Skipper was three years old and he could train to be a agent . for a kid he was a great fighter but he was too young to participate the mission then he only trained . it was time they go to the pool .

" Is the pool cold ? " The penguin asked scared .

" Are you afraid ? What kind penguin you are ? " one male penguin asked .

" If you don't know there are warm weather penguins " The short penguin faced the penguin .

" Don't worry . You're going be fine " One penguin told him comforting him .

" Yeah Mandredi is right " Another penguin said .

Skipper smiled and spoke : " Thank you . Who are you ? "

" I am Mandredi and this is Johnson "

" I am Skipper . Nice too meet you "

" Nice to meet you too Skipper "

They went to jump in the pool , everyone was already there and they started swimming but Skipper was trembling a lot and swimming slow sometime he couldn't move himself , Manfredi and Johnson tried to help him but they were ordered to continue swmming . Atfer a minutes Skipper didn't move anymore and the teacher noticed he was unconscious . They took Skipper away the pool and tried to reanimate the bird .

" Is he dying ? "

" No! Let's to take him to the infirmary now " One teacher told another penguin . They caught Skipper and took him to the infirmary , when they got there the doctor took Skipper from them and took him to the room . After a while Melissa and Richard got there worried about the kid .

" Where is he ? Where's Skipper ? " She asked desperate .

" You have to wait Melissa " A woman said " He is going to be fine "

" Don't let anything happen to him . He is only a child "

Richard hugged his wife and didn't answer . After a minutes the doctor went back to room letting the penguins relieveds

" How is Skipper ? " Rchard asked the doctor

" He had a hypothermia and he is still unconscious "

" unconscious ? " The female penguin asked

" Yes . It's probably it's emocional . his brain activity is normal "

" Then we have to wait more "

" Yes "

After a long time Skipper woke , Melissa and Ricahrd went to see him . When Skipper saw they , he smiled . He was so happy to see them .

" I am sorry " The short penguin told them said .

" Why are you apologizing ? " Richard asked confused

" Because I fainted on the pool "

" It's everything fine dear , It matters you alive " Melissa answered kissing his forehead .

They talked to each other until Skipper can go back to his bedroom . Skipper was anxious to get out of there . Skipper went to his bedroom and Melissa put him to sleep .

" Mel " He called her looking at she leaving the place .

" What ? "

" Sleep with me ?

" Hã ? "

" Please I would like to know how is it "

Melissa laid in the bed and Skipper snuggled in her . Melissa felt incredible but at the sama time she felt bad . It semmed she was trying to be ih his mother's place . She loved Skipper but not so much as Wendy .

" Do you want to know what I found today ? " He asked .

" Yes " She answered curious . Then Skipper got out of her and he brought a her a magazine with Buck Rockgut on the cover . Melissa got scared when she saw Skipper with this .

" Where did you find it ? " She asked took the magazine away Skipper .

" Bathroom " He answered confused with her attitude " I am sorry "

" No! It's fine " She said caressing him and catching him in her lap .

" Who is he ? "

Melissa started telling him the story but she nvel told him about Buck being his father .

" He should have been a great agent " He said proud and yawning .

" It looks like someone wants to sleep "

" Yeah . Melissa . Am I going to meet this Buck ? " He asked leaning his head on her chest .

" Who knows ? "

" Where is he ? "

" Skipper "

" I know . I ask so much "

" Yes . But I don't know where is he " She answered and they finally slept .

**More one year later **

Skipper was four years onld . Now he understands everythings . He saw his classmates going away with their parents and when it had parties Skipper stayed with Mandredi , Johnson , Melissa and Richard while the other penguins stayed with their family .

The fact of he didn't have family let Skipper upset . He pretended a smile because he didn't want his friends find out he was sad about not have parents .

One day he was too quiet . Mannfredi and Johnson tried to talk to him but Skipper said nothing . When everyone was going away , Mandredi and Johnson said good bye to Skipper and they gone .

" What are you doing here my little star ? " Melissa asked when she realized the penguin was alone .

Skipper cried and run to a Kitchen , He caught a knife and stuck in the belly . Melissa screamed when she saw that and caught a bunting and started cleaning him . Skipper was crying to much

" Why did you that ? " She asked cleaning him and trying to contain his blood for him not have a bleeding .

" Everyone has a family "

" Skipper I told you there are a lot of kids without parents "

" But here I am the only orphan " He cried .

" I know it's sad but hurt yourself isn't to going to solve anything "

" It's going to solved the pain about I don't have parents "

Melissa couldn't answer and took Skipper to the infirmary . He got okay but Melissa as worried about him . She told Richard about what happened . He was impressed . when he heard that and they decided that Skipper must see a psychologist .

After months the doctor a had result of Skipper . They were really anxious about them

" What he has doctor " Mleissa asked worried

" Skipper has a depression . He lives sad about his past . He feels how he were no one "

" But is there something we can do for him " Richard asked .

" Yes . When he stay too quiet I suggest you watch Skipper . He always hurts himself when he is quiet "

Melissa closed her eyes . She knew what he was talking about . After that day Skipper tried to kill himself a lot of time .

**Years later **

Skipper had a normal a childhood , different of his classemates he could play all the time but he was still sad about he being orphan .

One day he was watching a scary movie with Manfredi and Johnson . They went their home and Skipper stayed alone .

" Melissa , Richard May I sleep with you ? " He asked close of their bed

" Sure " Melissa answered catching him .

" Melissa " The male penguin complained .

" What can I do ? He's cute " She answered .

" Cute " He said looking at Skipper who was looking st him back trying not laugh then the male penguin started tickling him . The bird didn't stop laughing .

" Okay Guys Let's sleep " Melissa said catching Skipper again .

" Richard why aren't hugging her " Skipper asked .

Richard approached them and hugged them . They were together now as a family . Skipper felt happy for the first time , he didn't have parents but he had people who loved him and took care of him . He slept in Melissa's chest feeling the hug of the penguins ho were with him all the time . He still want to know about his parents but he wanted enjoy each moments with Melissa and Richard .

* * *

><p>Melissa and Richard were crying a lot . They missed Skipper so much . One day the couple of penguin were going to die and they had only one wish : To see Skipper again .<p>

" Do you think we are going to see him one day ? " Melissa asked looked at Skipper's things "

" Even if it's the last thing we'll do " He answered .

Melissa smiled and hugged her husband . She believed true one day they would see their little star one day .

They got tired and they slept in Skipper's old bed thinking about the little penguin that they took care of .

"


	24. Murder of Hans's parents

Hans decidade to go back to Denmark . He needed to know the truth about his parents death . He was too child when this happened and he never looked the truth . He started crying when he started thinking about them . He wondered why they had been dead ? Why other puffins kills them ?

He finally arrived at Denmark and he went to where his parents were murdered . It took hours for him to get there but they finally did . He was such afraid . He couldn't go back there but his nightmares was bothering him and he solved to risk his life going there .

" What you doing here ? " A dog asked when he arrived at HQ Puffins .

The puffin couldn't talk back , he didn't know what to do , the dog was looking at him waiting a answer from the bird .

" I am here to find the truth about my mother and father " He answered relieved .

" Why ? You never wanted to know about it " The dog said confused

" But now I do " Hans shouted . The puffin was starting getting angry with this dog .

The dog allowed him enter the HQ . Hans went to the officer where there was a diary that belonged a male puffin . He looked the book for minutes and didn't find . He was almost giving up when he realized a pink book , he opened it and this really belonged to one puffin and there was a story about his parents death , Then he solved to read .

_My worse day _

_It would have been a normal week but I saw my mates planning a murder against our bosses _

_Frist I thought It could be a joke . I didn't want to believe they were going to do it _

_It was a important week for my bosses , Their son has just accepted to be soldier too _

_Of course he is only child but here you can be trained since you're child _

_Now It's time the truth : It was friday night , my bosses were there solving anything that I didn't know _

_A male puffin went to them and said something in their ear . I didn't listen and they went to another place together _

_I stayed there for a while and after minutes I went there too _

_What I saw was terrible . My bosses were being kicks and tortured _

_I could the female puffin begging them stop , while the male puffin was only quiet _

_I wondered why they were doing that ? What were they getting ? _

_I was distracted when I heard a last scream and I saw my bosses being burned alive _

_everybody was laughing and celebrating and they did it during hours . _

_After all over I went to their charred bodies . _

_" I am so sorry friends " I said while I covered their bodies and hoped someone to seek them . _

Hans stopped reading . He had already read the enough . Now He understood the dreams . What happened with his parents was almost like happened with Skipper . He cried sitting on the floor . I didn't feel being their son . What his did with Skipper was they did with his parents . That time He felt happy seeing Skipper surffering , He was satisfied to see his enemy being dead and He felt sad when He know he had survived . Now he was paying for what he did . He felt jealous for Skipper . The leader was like him : Orphan . Bu he never made bad for someone . The leader always helped who needed him while Hans didn't like anyone . He didn't have terms to stay there . He decided to go back to USA and tell Ma what he had done to Skipper and try to disappear of Skipper's life .


	25. So Happy

It passed two weeks since Skipper and Buck made peace . everything was normal again . They haver never felt glad before . Their dreams came true and they finally met each other . They were talking and looking at some pictures while the others penguins were taking some snow cones .

" So , This was we went to Africa " The leader said when they saw a pictures of Skipper's marriage .

" Is it you who is getting married with this doll ? " Buck asked guessing a little strange to see someone marrying with someone who doens't live .

" Yes , Why ? " Asked Skipper realizing his father wasn't happy seeing that .

" Nothing . Nothing " Buck spoke . He didn't want to start a discussion with Skipper .

" I know you're thinking this is strange but try to understand " Skipper told his father while he looked at his eyes . Buck loved his eyes . It remembered his wife's eyes , besides almost everything is Skipper remembered her .

" I lived in Madagascar for one year and I was half in abstinence " . The penguin said a little ashamed .

" Then you decided to have a relationship with ... This ? " Buck asked still confuse about this talk .

" Yes . I needed someone so much and the only thing I met was her " .

Buck realized Skipper was ashamed about this . He understood what was problem with him , but he didn't want to talk about this anymore . That was passed and he was sure Skipper would never date with someone who isn't a living .

" Well I have already dated with a normal animal too " Skipper said smiling .

" Who ? That otter ? " Buck asked .

" Marlene ? No , We went out once but we're only friends " Skipper said a little confused with the question , " It was Kitka . She was so dangerous that I loved it "

" Yeah . You loved dangerous things , don't you ? "

Skipper laughed and answered : " Maybe "

" Then Why did you guys break up ? The agent asked starting liking this talk .

" Because she almost ate a friend squirrel called Fred . I couldn't date an animal who could eat the animals from the zoo or even my friens outside the zoo "

" I get it "

" But she was the best girlfriend I have had " Skipper said with a smile . It was like he wanted her again .

" I have a question : Did you sleep with her ? " Buck dared to ask .

" Oh Yes " Skipper answered still smiling " The sensation to be murdered while we dated , made me have desires for her "

" Sure " Buck only said a little shocked with this . " How about we see where is your team ? "

" They went to take some snow cones for us " Skipper answered .

" Yes , but I need to get out of here . Stay locked her remembers when I was looking for Red " Buck said feeling bad .

" I am sorry . So let's find them anyway " Skipper said going outside the HQ .

It took a long time for they have found Private , Kowalski and Rico , after this they were eating the snow cones together . Buck was really happy . He has never done something like this since he decided to leave everything and to capture Red Squirrel . But he was back and he met his son again and he hoped they could be in peace now .

" So Buck " Private called him , " Are you enjoy staying here ? .

" wherever I am with him " He answered hugging Skipper " I enjoy " .

Skipper smiling and said : " Me too dad " .

Kowalski , Private and Rico smile looking at this scene . It was so good to see their leader happy even Skipper forgot his appointment as a leader .

" So Skipper . Aren't we gooing to train ? " Kowalski asked . Since Skipper and his father made peace , Skipper didn't train again . He didn't even see his zoomates again .

" When something happen won't you know how to do ? " Skipper asked half angry with his soldier .

" Yes , I will " The smart answered realizing what he just said .

" Then You don't need a training . " Skipper said with a smile and he asked : " How about we go to the Julien's party ? "

A smile came to them and they asked together : " REALLYYYYY ? "

" Yes " Skipper answered " I need to distract myself anyway " .

They agreed with Skipper and they went to the party , but before they go , Skipper realized he had forgotter his father , then he asked him : " Would you like to come with us Dad ? "

" I don't think so " Buck answered reading a newspaper " They're going to find me crazy "

" Actually they already do " Kowalski answered and after this Skipper slapped him . " I am sorry " The smart penguin said ashamed .

" He is right but I am your son and they're used to having me here " Skipper said giving a laugh .

" Don't forget about king Julien . He is really freak " Private told Buck .

" Right , You convinced me . I am going to this party " Buck said and they celebrated .

They went to the Julien's party . The animals are really happy and curious to see Buck Rockgut even the kids . It was a funny party , they hoped this happy day could have never finished .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys I am really thank you for reading this story . Please review this story . <strong>

**XOXO . **


	26. new day and fight

Skipper had just finished train his team and he decided to go back to HQ , while the others were going to get some snow cones . Skipper got there and he saw Buck looking for something . The agent seemed so distracted and he has never realized his son was home .

" What are you looking for ? " The leader asked . Buck ignored Skipper and didn't give to him a answer . He only kept there .

" I FOUND IT " He shouted and he started coming to Skipper holding a little box " This is for you " He said handing a box to Skipper .

The leader opened the box and he found a necklace with his name in a blue stone , so confused he asked : " What is this ? "

" It's a necklace . Your mother made for you and I decided to take with me and give to you when we meet "

Skipper hugged his father and said almost crying of emotion " Thank you . You're the best dad ever "

" And you're the best son " He said hugging him back .

* * *

><p>Two days later Red Squirrel was back in New York to kidnap Skipper and take him to White Widow , he was getting frustrated because the leader was never alone .<p>

" Never swim alone " He sighed nervous . It was why Skipper didn't stay alone . Red thought this annoying , he needed a way to catch Skipper . He was watching Skipper and the leader was happy with his father . That damn rule never let Skipper alone . He was wondering how would he get to kidnap Skipper if the leader didn't stay alone ?

He looked at his shock device and sighed " I promise I am going to get to use you today " He said , suddenly he felt a flipper in his shoulders .

" No You're not " Nigel told him .

" You heard this , didn't you " The Red asked looking at the leader agent .

" Leave them alone " He said trying to make more silence possible . " You don't have anything to do here " .

" Yes I do and you aren't gonna stop me "

" Yeah I am " Nigel said getting ready to attack the villain .

Red kept there waiting Nigel attack him , they looked at other and suddenly Nigel overthrew the villain on the floor and they starting fighting .

" It's better you leave them alone " Nigel shouted giving him some punch .

Red tried to defend himself but the agent was very stronger , he tried to keep his shock device with him , he wanted to give Nigel a shock, but he only had a one shot and he intended to use in Skipper . He need the leader more unconscious possible . He knew Skipper was a strong penguin and he could fight better than Nigel and Buck together then he wanted to take Skipper unconscious for Widow and only one shot would make this .

The fight between Red and Nigel wasn't stop so early .

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading and if you can please let me a review . <strong>


	27. Possum advice

Hans passed the flight crying so much , he wanted to get home and never get out of there , he didn't even talk to Ma , although he needed to talk to someone . The flight took a long time to arrived at the airport and Hans was starting getting nervous , he didn't want to cry in front of Ma because it was sure he was going to ask him what happened or other things about he is crying .

He finally arrived at airport and he ran back immediately to the Roboken Zoo . He got there crying so much and he went to his habitat . He passed by Ma's habitat and he didn't say " hello " to her . She thought to go to talk to him but she remembered he didn't like when someone tried to talk to him , that time he liked to be alone . She stayed at her habitat watching Hans' Habitat and decided to go there . She needed ask him what was happening , if she didn't it would be like she didn't care about him .

" Hans " She called him entering the habitat .

" Ma " He said happy when he saw her . " It's good to see you here "

" What Happened ? " She asked cleaning his tears .

" A terrible thing " He answered " Now I understand because I was dreaming with my parents "

" Why ? "

" Ma , I have something to tell you . You don't need to forgive me if you don't want , but I want you try to understand me why I did it "

" What Happened . Tell me " She begged him getting angry .

" Ma , I and more two friends tortured Skipper a few weeks ago " He said trying not to cry " he almost died . Actually we wanted to kill him but he survived "

Ma looked at him shocked , she would never imagine he would do something like this . The opossum knew he hated Skipper but she never thought he wanted to kill the leader .

" Ma . I am sorry " He tried to say .

" Why did you do this ? "

" Ma . There are a lot of reasons but I tell you I am regretful , actually I am sorry for everything I did for him . He never deserved what I did for him . "

" I never understood why you hate him so much . " She said crying and this made him cry too .

" Maybe because although he was orphan like me , he could be happy and he liked to help the others while I hated everybody "

" Okay , but what does this have to do with the death of your parents ? "

" They were betrayed by their friends and they killed them and I did the same with Skipper but He is alive but this changes nothing , doesn't it ?

" Well , you must apologise to Skipper . You're regretful anyways "

" You know Skipper , he wouldn't forgive me even I give to him the last fish in the world "

" Apologies don't buy Hans , They are achieved and if you are regretful you must apologise to him "

" Yeah but if he won't forgive me ? "

" He will , everyone deserves a second chance "

" But Skipper doesn't give a second chance Ma "

" You have to try "

" Yes , you're right " He said giving to her a kiss . She smiled and she left his habitat leaving him alone . She cried when she got her home . She didn't want to belive her almost son tried to kill Skipper . She hoped Skipper to forgive Hans . She couldn't sleep that night . She couldn't imagine Hans could be a killer but she loved him and she couldn't get angry with him , she only expected Skipper would do the same although Hans has been right , the leader never forgave a mistake ,even more a cruel mistake like Hans did with him .


	28. Ideas of god and evil

The doctor and Alice found one clue about Skipper having been hanged . They saw the video where Skipper was escaping from the zoo . It wasn't the better clue but maybe it worked for them .

" Maybe we should look the camera outside the zoo . " he asked her still looking at the camera again .

" I don't think they would leave us doing this . "

" It's just we tell them what happened . "

" If you want this zoo closes . " She said ironic .

" Yes you are right . " he answered looking for more clues . " It would be bad with they know that you leave the penguins escape from here . " Suddenly Shawna entered carrying a lot of papers in her hands .

" What are you guys doing ? " The nurse asked realizing they weren't paying attention to her .

" Hello , I am here . " She said a little loud and sighing .

" I know Shawna but we're busy . " the doctor answered without seeing her .

" Yes . We are . " Alice answered too .

Shawna kept quiet waiting them stop working . She tried to see what was happening but she couldn't .

" I am sorry but why don't you tell me what's going on . " She begged trying to see what they were doing .

" One penguin from here was hanged . " Alice told her .

Alice got shocked , she had no idea someone wanted to prejudice a penguin . She knew they are insane but they never deserved being mistreated or injured .

" It's so terrible . " She said still shocked and joining them . " Then you're trying to find who did it ? "

" Yes. " Alice answered . " We don't understand why someone would do this to him . "

" Maybe if someone takes care of them . " The doctor said ironic .

" I told you that I can't do anything . " She talked back getting angry .

" What are you talking about ? " Shawna asked after she had gotten confused .

" She leaves the penguins escape " He only answered .

" Really ? It's just me ? " She asked angry . " It's not only me who did that . You did it too . "

" When ? "

" Twice , when he broke his flippers and when he didn't want to get shot . "

" But he escaped when I wasn't . " He shouted .

" When they escape is when I am not as well . " She shouted back .

" Guys Guys Stop it . " Shawna begged nervous . " You both are wrong . "

" What ? " The asked surprised . " Why ? "

" Because you really don't care about them if you do maybe they wouldn't escape from you guys . "

" You said this because you didn't work here everyday . " Alice told her .

" Yeah but when I took care of them because they were insane . I did this well . " She answered .

" How ? " The doctor asked .

" I had to contain them . " She answered . " And I gave them a medicine . "

" With a needle ? " The doctor asked not believing what she was saying .

" Yeah . Sure . " She answered confused . " Why ? "

" One of them is afraid of needle . " The doctor answered .

" And he had already escaped when he tried to give him a shot " Alice told her and she smiled at him . when she realized he was angry .

" Well Maybe he likes me and he felt safe when I gave him the shot . " She smiled proud when she said .

" Look . I need to find out who hurt the penguin , If I didn't , I will not forgive myself . " The doctor said almost crying .

" Don't worry doctor . " Alice comforted him . " I am sure we're going to find this monster . "

" Yeah Me too . " Shawna said joining them . " I will help you guys to find him . "

Alice and Doctor looked at her and smiling they said : " Thank you Shawna " .

" you're welcome . "

Then they finally returned their job .

* * *

><p>X was looking for job while he was talking to his friends , he wanted some idea to capture Skipper again . The officer has known that the penguin worth millions of dollars , he didn't know what he was supposed to do . He was thinking to tell his animal friends about the penguins and if they'd accept kidnap the leader and to get enough money .<p>

" So Why do you collect pictures of penguins ? " One guy asked noticing there were a lot of photos of those aquatic birds .

" Because they're cute and cuddly . " He lied still looking for his job .

" I had known one day you tried to capture them . " One gir said entering in the talk .

" Yeah I did . Because one of them is insane and he has to disappear from the map . " He answered nervous .

" To disappear ? " The guy asked confused . " Why ? He's just a penguin . "

" He isn't just a penguin . He's evil , he doesn't deserve to live . " He claimed holding his photo . " He can't live but first he will be mine . "

" X Look . " She broke the silencie when realized he wasn't pay attention to her " You need to leave him alone , you can't decide who deserves to live or not "

" Yes , I can . " He shouted angry .

" She's right " The guy said touching X's shoulders . " By the way , he's just a penguin . "

Nervous X got up and yelled : " Just penguin , Just penguin . Do you guys only know to speak this ? "

" X I am sorry but .. "

" I don't wanna hear your buts anymore . " He interrupted Her . " Go home "

" What ? " THey said together getting surprised

" I don't want you here . You aren't my real friends . " He said taking them to the door . " I thought you would help me . "

" We cannot help you to end with a penguin . " She screamed . " You need a doctor . "

" I don't need anything and you're no longer my friend . "

" X " The man tried to call him .

" GET OUT OF HERE . " He yelled . Then his friends left his place . X was nervous . He returned looking for a job , while he was planning how to get Skipper . Suddenly he found a job in Central Park Zoo as helper zoo . He got happy . He could work and have Skipper in his hands .

" Now , You're mine little penguin . " He said burning a photo of Skipper and applying to employment .

* * *

><p>" I can believe you didn't . " The monkey said angry at him .<p>

" I told you . Nigel beat me " Red answered close to scream .

" I told you Widow , he's stupid " Wendy said with a smile .

" Sometimes I hate you , pretty penguin " Red said approaching her and trying to give her a kiss but she pushed him before he got .

" Yeah , and I hate you every day . "

" Shut up you too " She commanded them and she approached Red and said looking at his eyes : " You're gonna go back there and you will capture this penguin until Saturday . If you don't do this , you will be dead in his place . You got me ? "

" Yes . I did " He said a little scared .

" NOW " The females screamed and he's gone .

Widow and Wendy laughed and returned to their jobs , Wendy had to kill more animals in that day . Suddenly she felt bad . She tried to shoot in a fox but she couldn't and the animal got away .

" Wendy , What happened ? " Widow asked after trying to get Fox back .

" I don't know . It looks like something bad is going to happen . I don't like it " .

" Don't worry . I am sure everything is being okay . "

Smiling the girl penguin hugged Widow and told her : Thank you . You are my best friend . "

" You're welcome Wendy . "


	29. Apologise

Hans was going to the Central Park Zoo to apologise to Skipper , he didn't know what he would do when he got there , he was wondering if he would say sorry or if he cry a lot until the leader forgive him . He closed his eyes while he was going to New York . It was too hard to face Skipper after he did . He thought he didn't deserve Skipper's forgiveness .

He finally got at the Central Park Zoo , he went to penguins habitat and he saw Skipper with hi father and the team . How the puffin envied Skipper . The leader had everything he wanted and he didn't need to make the evil for someone . He wondered how the leader could do it . Skipper suffered like the Dane and Skipper always used to be good for the people . He only had a only thing to do , he could not to show up there , if he did , Buck could hit him , then he clapped as Skipper knew .

Skipper trained his team while Buck only looked , the agent was proud of his son , he was the best leader he met , of course he had Nigel but his son was about to be as good as Nigel used to be . Suddenly Skipper heard a clap and he tried to ignore the sound but the claps was getting loud .

" I am sorry guys but I need to do something . " Skipper said going away .

" Don't you need help ? " Kowaslki asked before his leader left , the scientist was worried about Skipper since the accient and he wanted to protect the leader .

" No , and don't follow me . " Skipper ordered . " I am going to be back here in minutes " and he's gone .

He followed the claps , he was sure the claps belonged to Hans , he knew those claps , that was so disturber to Skipper , when he heard the claps he remembered the bad stuff Hans did with him , he tried to hold his tears , while he followed the claps , he prayed for Hans being alone or he was too paranoid and he hadn't heard anything , he still followed the claps ultil to get in zoovenirs . it was dark inside there .

" I got you " Hans scared Skipper and the leader attacked the Dane , but Hans was good fighter , he was the one who could Block all Skipper's attacked .

Then he held Skipper by his flippers and threw him against wall and said : " Stopping doing it , you know you can't beat me . "

Suddenly Skipper pecked Hans in his face and tried to run , but Hans held him again and threw Skipper on the floor .

" What do you want ? " Skipper shouted trying to get ride of Hans .

" I need to talk to you . " The puffin answered stopping holding Skipper .

The leader stood up and said " I don't have anything to talk to you . "

" But I do , for once listen to me . "

" Why ? When I asked to talk to you and I took several kicks on the head . "

Hans felt bad , he knew that Skipper wouldn't forgive him but he had to tell Skipper about his parents : " It's about my parents . "

" What ? " Skipper asked trying not to cry .

" They were betrayed by friends . "

" I am sorry . " The penguin said going away but Hans held him again .

" I am not done " He said pulling Skipper . " They were murdered by them , they were called to do anything that I don't know and when they got there , their friends tortured them and burned them alive " The puffin told him holding his tears .

" What do I have to do with this ? " .

" What ? " The puffin asked confused . " Now I know what you felt when I betrayed you , mainly when I allowed X to kick you . "

Skipper got sad when Hans spoke that , he tried to forget this day but it was impossible then Hans continued : " I can feel your pain when I did that to you . you didn't deserve what I did , then Skipper . Please forgive me . " And he cried

Skipper kept quiet , he had np idea what he had to tell them , Hans was waiting for his answered but it never came .

" Skipper are you fine ? " He asked noticing Skipper was too quiet . " say something . "

" I don't need to forgive you " Skipper only said breaking the silence . " you need to forgive yourself first . "

" What ? " He asked getting confused " But I am really sorry . I know the pain what you felt . "

" No , you don't . " The leader fought . " Nobody feels my pain . Until today I tried to forget what you did but I never could . "

" Skipper " He tried to tell him

" If I had died , you wouldn't have to apologise to me . "

" Yeah , but you hadn't died . "

" Almost "

" Skipper I came here because I am really regretful " The puffin tried to say .

" You never thought about regrets everytime you hurt me . " Skipper only said .

Hans started getting nervous with the leader , he knew he had wrong but Skipper wasn't perfect too the he said now angry : " You made a lot of mistakes too and everyone forgave you when you asked , why can't you do too ? "

" I never tried to kill someone and the only mistake I made was to have trusted you . " Skipper shouted .

" So , won't you forgive me ? " Hans asked closing his eyes .

" No . " Skipper answered . " Who needs to forgive is you . "

" Okay then " He said going away . " I hope you're happy with your parents . You're lucky Skipper . " And he left .

Skipper kept there for a long time , he tried not to cry but he couldn't then he cried a lot , he wanted so much to forget what Hans did with him , he was too happy with his family again and Hans had to ruin everything . Skipper cried so much , he didn't have force to go back to his habitat , he was very exhausted and then he slept above toys in the store .

* * *

><p>Buck and Skipper's team were looking for Skipper , the leader disappeared for hours and they had no idea what had happened , Buck was afraid of Red having kidnapped his son again , he feared the worst , he knew if Red get Skipper in his hands , the leader's life was going to be in trouble , he tried not to think about this , but it was impossible , Red wanted revenge and Skipper was perfect for this .<p>

" Please , don't let anything happen to him . " The agent prayed still looking for his son .

" Rico , track Skipper right now . " Kowalski ordered and Rico started following smell of Skipper .

" What is he doing ? " Buck asked .

" He can identify smells . " Private answered . " Principally Skippers "

" Really ? " He asked following the crazy penguin . Then they arrived in zooveniers . Buck was confused , everything was dark , how could his son be there ? .

Kowalski turned on the light and they looked for Skipper again , after I while they found Skipper sleeping on the floor , they had no idea as the leader got there .

" I think it's better to wake up him . " Buck said caressing his son . " Skipper , son " He called . Skipper opened his eyes and he saw his team and his father there , he stood up and kept quiet .

" Something happened ? " The agent asked realizing Skipper was too quiet .

" Nothing , I want to go home . " He only asked going to his habitat , they followed the leader and Skipper went to his bed and he slept . Buck and his team looked at other . They were afraid of it . Skipper was in silence again and this was really bad .


	30. deserve a forgiveness

Skipper was the last who woke in that day , he kept quiet all the time and this was bothering everyone , Buck was the only one who knew that when Skipper was too quiet , the leader was about to kill himself . The leader wasn't trembling as he used to do . His team was worried about this , but they didn't know how to do , he tried to put boat in the bottle and Buck asked his team to leave them alone for a moment , they left the HQ and Buck approached Skipper .

" Skipper , is everything okay ? " He asked taking the bottle away from the leader , Skipper kept quiet trying to avoid too look at his father . Buck held Skipper by his chin anda made him son to look at him , he got shocked , the his son's eyes were red , before Skipper did some movement , Buck hugged him and Skipper cried .

" Easy , It's okay . " The agent said hugging him strongly , he let Skipper out and looked at his eyes and asked : " Something Happened ? " Skipper didn't answer and Buck continued : " You can trust me , you know that . Please tell me . "

" Do you think everyone deserves a forgiveness ? " He finally spoke .

" Why are you asking that ? "

" If Red apologized to you , would you forgive him ? " The leader asked a little serious too much .

Buck held his son and said looking at his eyes : " After he has tried to hurt you . I don't think so . "

Skipper kept quiet for a moment and only told his father : " Thank you Dad . " and he left .

" Where are you going ? "

" Train my team ? " The leader answered " By the way I am still their leader " . Buck smiled seeing his son leaving the place .

* * *

><p>Hans got in Hoboken Zoo , he entered in his habitat and broke everything that was there and screamed a lot , Ma saw the puffin coming back , she realized he was breaking everything in his habitat , then she decided to go there .<p>

" Hans , Is it okay ? " The possum asked seeing her puffin was very angry .

" No , I hate that penguin and I hope he suffers a lot " He answered still breaking the stuff .

" Skipper didn't forgive you , did he ? "

" No , he didn't . " Hans shouted and continued " He thinks he is perfect but he is a weak . "

" Hans " She called him trying to calm him . " Tell what happened "

" I went to apologize to him and he said that I had to forgive myself first . "

" Are you mad at him ? " Ma asked trying to see where that conversation was going .

" Of course Ma , He also made mistake too , he has never been perfect , I know that penguin and he is a weak , anything that happens to him , he trys to kill himself , only the people to be sorry for him . "

" Hans , he has a right to be upset " She comforting him " You tried to kill him . "

" But I am really regretful " He said quietly . " He has to forgive me . "

" No , he doesn't . "

" What ? What do you mean ? " He asked standing up .

" Apologise to him isn't going to solve anything , you have to make people happy , help the other and convice yourself that you deserve his forgiveness . "

" I guess you're right . " He said smiling at his second mother . " Thank you Ma , I don't know what I would do without you . "

" I know how to see goodness and I know you have one of them . " She hugged him and comforted him .


	31. kidnapping a penguin

It's been two week since the last talk between Hans and Skipper , Hans tried to help the other but he wasn't convinced that Skipper would forgive him , he was wondering how he could forgive himself if what he did was the worst thing he had already done ? He had this doubt every day . He was helping Lulu to clean her habitat .

" So , What's the point ? " The monkey asked after see that Hans was helping and talking to everyone , he never used to do this before .

" What do you mean with this point ? " He asked back . It's why Skipper didn't forgive him , maybe his evil was so big that everyone doubted when he tried to make a good thing .

" I don't know . " She answered letting him to finish his job . " You used to be so shy , we almost didn't talk to you and now you decided to help your zoomates ? Tell me that opossum forced you to do it .

" No , she didn't . " He answered angry . " I am only helping my zoomates because I am tired to be evil . "

" Evil ? "

" Yeah , did you forget the bad stuff I did ? "

" Of course not , but I think you're the only a bad guy and not a evil as you say . "

" Whatever , I guess I have to stop making bad things , my life isn't gonna change if I make bad for the others because they killed my parents ."

" Excuse me ? " The female was really confused with his affirmation .

" I GET IT " he shouted getting happy with himself , he held the girl monkey for her face and said happy : " Don't you see Lulu ? Now I get it what Skipper meant . "

" Skipper ? Is he your enemy ? "

" Frenemy ! But it doesn't matter this now . "

" Oh right . What did that penguin do ? "

" It's not what he did and What I did . " Lulu looked at him very confused and he continued : " Lulu I am not like the other zoomates from here , the only reason I am bad is because I hated everybody because my parents were murdered . "

" I am really sorry . "

" You , you don't need to be . I thought if I made the bad for the others animals , I would tolerate the fact that my parents wouldn't come back anymore . "

" I know what you're feeling . "

" That's why Skipper never made the bad for the others . " He exclaimed . " And maybe that's why he always tried to hurt himself . He prefered to hurt himself than the others . " A tear fell down by his face , when Lulu went to comfort him , the puffin said looking at her : " He is the best penguin that I met . "

" I know he is . "

" Skipper is right , I don't deserve his forgiveness . "

" No , you really do . " She said cleaning his tears . " He has good heart and I know he forgives when someone deserves . "

" You seem you know him more than me . "

" Well , I lived in Central Park Zoo for a while and I saw how is he , Of course I almost broke his bones but he is really a good penguin . "

Hans smiled and said hugging her : " Thank you Lulu , you're really the best . " and she hugged him back .

* * *

><p>Red had been back to New York for two weeks , he only had to kidnap Skipper and take him to Widow , but it was too hard to catch the leader , he was afraid of Nigel being there , he waited for two weeks to finally kidnap the penguin , he laughed by himself while he waited for night . He decided to sleep in his old place .<p>

The Night came and everything in Central Park Zoo was too quiet , that was the perfect moment for Red to continue with his plan , he entered quietly at HQ , he took a bottle with a strong sedative inside , that would make Skipper to faint in seconds . He got to enter there and he saw the penguins sleeping on their bunk , he went where Skipper was sleeping and he started caressing the leader penguin , Skipper woke up and saw Red , before he screamed , Red put a bottle in his beak and made Skipper to drink the sedative , the bird fell down unconscious .

" Sleep my favorite toy " He whispered while he took Skipper with him self , the penguin was very heavy it took a long minutes to take him outside the HQ , He waited anyone hadn't seen them and he came back to South Pole .

The flight took a long time to arrived in South Pole , Skipper was still unconscious , for any reason Red didn't stop caressing the penguin , he thought how it would be if he had a kid .

" It's impossible Red " He told himself stopping caressing the leader . The flight finally arrived and he said looking at the penguin : " It's time you meet your destination my favorite toy . " He said going out quickly .

He got where Widow lived , he entered there and told her : " I caught the penguin . "

With a smile , the villain monkey said : " Good Job Red . "

Wendy look at the squirrel a few worried , she saw him carrying the small penguin in his lap , the bird was unconscious in his arms .

" Any problem Wendy ? " The monkey asked realizing that penguin didn't stop looking at Red with the penguin .

" You know how I feel when I have to kill a penguin . "

" It's your son , isn't it ? "

The female penguin didn't answer , it was obvious she was talking about her son , Widow came to her and said : " I Know he will never be here , because he was born from you and you're a good penguin . Remember you only kill who makes the bad . "

" Yes , sure " She smiled , going to sleep .

" Wendy ? " Widow called her before she went away . The female penguin looked at her and waited , the monkey continued : " The girl is going to be first . Okay ? " Wendy nodded and left the place going to her bed .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you're guys really enjoying my story . <strong>

**Please review this if you can . **

**Brazilians Hate their president . **


	32. The call

Buck and the boys woke up in other day and noticed Skipper wasn't there , in the start they got worried because they thought Skipper could be doing other things as he used to do then they decided to watch tv while their leader didn't come . While they were watching some ninjas movies , Marlene and the lemurs came to there , they realized Skipper was missing .

" So guys , where is Skipper ? " Marlene asked seeing the leader wasn't there .

" We don't know Marlene . " Kowalski answered without looking to her . " He always disappear like this . "

Rico growled anxious , he didn't like when Skipper disappeared , Private went to him and said trying to comfort him : " We know Rico , but He's gonna be fine . " Rico smiled and thanked him for the words .

" I don't know Private " Julien said . " The last time he disappeared , he didn't talk to anybody and cried in the bathroom . " The other animals looked at him angry , he continued asking : " What ? You know this's true . "

The others didn't answer , they came back to watch the movies together , the hours passed and Skipper hadn't appeared yet , it was beginning to get dark and the leader wasn't there , they were getting worried about it .

**South Pole . **

Red and Widow had an idea to call Buck and tell him about Skipper , in beggining they wanted to kill Skipper and let thim rotting on the snow , but it would be a pleasure to see Buck's face when he saw his son dead .

**Central Park . **

Buck was outside the HQ waiting for his son , he didn't want to get worried aboout him because he knew Skipper was grown penguin and he knew how to take care of himself . He was distracted when his phone rang .

" Skipper . " He answered thinking it could be his own son .

" I don't think so Buck Gut . " The female voice across the line said giving a laughter .

Buck shuddered , there was only one person who called him Gut " Widow . " He said trying not to crying .

" I am so glad you recognized me . "

" You're with him , aren't you ? " He asked .

" Buck Buck Buck . You had a handsome son . "

" Where is he ? " He asked shouting nervous .

" Don't worry I tell you . He is in South Pole in my old base . "

" For god's sake , don't hurt him . " He begged crying a lot .

" When you got here , he's gonna be in peace . " She said giving a loud laughter and she hang up the phone .

Buck was in shock , all his hope was over , he knew Widow would go to kill Skipper , he was so distracted that he didn't see Nigel coming .

" Buck . " The agent called him seeing Buck was crying .

" She's gonna to kill him . " He answered without looking to her .

" She ? "

" Widow . She's got Skipper " He said , Nigel shuddered . That's why Red was watching them for days . He wanted to kidnap Skipper for Widow . He felt to guilty for not having protected him .

" Buck , I am so sorry . " He said .

Buck stopped crying and said : " I have to go there . "

" Do you know where is he ? "

" Widow told me " He only said going away . He didn't have any hopes that Skipper would be alive when he arrived at South Pole .

Nigel was looking at his friend leaving and decided to go to HQ , he entered there and Private asked : " Nigel , What are you doing here ? "

" Guys , You need to come with me . Skippe is in trouble . "

They were shocked with the news , Nigel told them everything what happened and they took a plane and flew to South Pole . They hoped to find Skipper alive


	33. first Love , first passion

Skipper woke up alone and confused , he didn't know where he was , he felt half sick and dizzy , only after a time he realized he was in cage , he didn't know how he got there . he tried to find a way out that he didn't hear a little laughter , when he heard , he turned to see whose was the laughter , he saw a girl penguin , he fell back distracted because of the female penguin .

" Are you fine ? " She asked smiling , it was impossible not to laugh seeing the penguin so confused looking to her .

" Why are we here ? " He finally spoke after a moment of distraction , now he didn't know if he wanted to know why were they there or if he continued looking to her without stopping .

She gave a laugh with a question and asked a little nervous : " Don't you really know ? "

" No . " He answered now going to her . " Why are we here ? "

" Do you know what happens when someones makes something very serious ? " She asked looking into his eyes . " Like kill someone ? "

" They die " He affirmed nervous , it was visible he was trembling a lot . " But I didn't kill anyone . "

" Really ? " She asked looking to him serious .

" Are you doubting me ? I don't have reason to kill someone . "

" Yeah , but you could make other thing . "

" What did you do ? "

" Nothing , Widow only hates me . "

" Widow ? Is she a monkey ? "

" Do you know her ? " She asked nervous .

" No , My father does . " He said . " Now , I get it . "

" What ? "

" My father told me she hated penguins , maybe we're here because she wants to kill us . "

" I don't think so . " She said laughing . " She has a penguin friend . "

" So ? There are a lot of penguins enemies . And you seem so fine for someone who is about to be dead . "

" When you lost everything , death looks like the only exit " She said not to cry .

" One day I thought I had lost everything too . " He said holding her flippers .

" That all talk and I don't know what is your name . "

" Skipper and yours ?

" Melany . " She said now she was holding his flippers back .

" It's a beautiful name . " He affirmed now letting her flipper and going to try open the cage .

" What are you doing ? " She asked seeing he was trying to break the lock . " No one can open this . "

" I am not no one . " He answered proving to open the lock . " If I can't kill myself , nobody can . "

" Skipper , please . "

" I am gonna save us . You'll see . I am not letting her to hurt you . "

" Skipper stop . " She told him making him looking to her . " It's not gonna work . " Now she was looking into his eyes , she couldn't talk anymore , she approached the leader and put her flippers in his neck and kissed him , Skipper put his flippers in her waist and kissed her back now deepening the kiss , that lasted much time .

" I am sorry . " She said letting him . " I shouldn't . "

" Don't be sorry . was a little surprised but I wanted too . "

" We don't know each other . "

" It doesn't matter . " He said trying to go back the kisses .

" Skipper , please . I didn't imagine the stuff like this . I had a lot of relationships and no one respected me . " She said sad . " I wanted a special night . "

" I am sorry , I didn't want you felt like this . I am not that kind of guy . "

" I know . " She said caressing his face . " I only wanted my moment with you were special . "

" I am sure it's going to be special . " He said kissing her .

" Yeah , but I don't know if you want to do this because you like me or because you'll die and wouldn't want to finish without a little pleasure "

" I am not gonna die and I am going to take you with me when this is over . " He said kissing her , she tried to resist but was impossible , she gave herself completely to him and kissed him back , Skipper had a advantage and they laid on the floor , they didn't care if the others were hearing them , it could be the last moment for them , although Skipper was sure everything would be fine . They were in love for each other , they wished that weren't interrupted , their kisses , their sounds , all they were doing was only one and special for them . That was undoubtedly the best night they had .

After hours she was lying on his chest caressing his feathers , she wanted that moment nover end . " You're the best Skipper . " It was the only thing she could tell him .

Skipper caressed her head and said . : " You who is . "

Melany went to him , and she looked into his eyes and kissed him , she loved kissing him , she felt a shock wave every time that she kissed him , Skipper felt the same thing .

" I love you " He dared to say . He knew was too early to be in love but it was impossibe deny his feelings .

She smiled and kissed him again and said : I love you too . "

Skipper laughed in happiness and hugged her , after a moment when they caressing each other , he asked : When this is over , Will you go with me ? "

" I go with you every where . "

" Now you trust me that I'll save us , don't you ? "

" I try . "

" only we aren't going to get kids . "

" Why ? . "

" I am castrated . " He answered . " But I would love to have a kids . I already had a names for them . "

" Really , which would be ? "

" If It were a girl , it would called Anna , if it were a boy , it would called Breno . " He said looked like so sad .

She approached and hugged him and said : " This doesn't change the fact that I love you . "

Skipper smiled and hugged her back , he loved her body , if he could , he wouldn't let her go anymore .

" By the way . They're a beautiful names . " She said .

" Don't you care about this ? . "

" The fact you can't have a kid ? . "

" Yeah . "

" I only care to be with you . "

They kissed again for a long time , they loved each other so much , she came back to lay in his chest and said : I love to hear your heart . "

" Now It's beats for you . " He said caressing her head again . " I wanted this night would never end . "

" Me too , Skipper , Me too . " She said still hearing his heart . He was right , it was beating for her as her heart beat for him .


	34. A New Friend

**Hey Guys , I wish you a Merry ****Christmas and the God bless you . **

**Thank you for reading my stories , I am really loving to write .**

* * *

><p>X was going to the Central Park Zoo , he had gotten a interview to try to work in there , His plan was working as he planned . was the only he get the job and get the trust from his future co-workers . He got at Central Park Zoo and went to Alice's officer . He walked normally when he bumped in a blond lady .<p>

" You don't look where you walk ? " The lady asked standing up and catching her things .

" I am sorry . " he tried to say . " I didn't want .. "

" You didn't want . " She interrupted him . " you're really a rude .

X caught his things too , when he noticed who was she , shocked , he said : " I know you . "

" Please " She said back leaving him .

" I know who you are . " He said pulling her . " You're Frances . " .

She stopped a little stunned , but she pretended not to be nervous about that and said : " And You got something with this ? " .

" Well , if you help me with a something . " He answered giving a picture for her . It was a picture of Skipper .

" What do you mean ? " She asked him looking at the photo .

" This penguin is worth one million dollars ... "

" And you wanna kidnap him and ask rescue ? " She interrupted him making this question . It was very obvious .

" Yes . But I am gonna kill him after to receive the money . "

" Why ? "

" Only a little revenge , if you know . "

" And Why do you think I would help you ? . "

" Because I know he ruined your plans to have a Android animals . " He answered whispering in her ear .

Frances shuddered , she didn't want to remember , how she loved the leader penguin android , if the real leader penguin hadn't ruined , Her androids animals would still be alive . Because of him , she had lost her job , the commissioner forgave her but she had to work for free during three months .

" So , Are you gonna help me . ? " He asked making her return to her thoughts .

" What am I going to have with this ? . "

" Half the money . "

" Okay , but I have to ask you something ? . "

" What is it ? . "

" Don't kill the penguin . "

" What ? Why ? "

" We'll make him to kill by himself . "

" Do you really think it's gonna work ? . "

" My android of him showed me that this penguin has a kind of depression . "

" Really ? . "

" Yes , the android had all his thoughts , then I knew what the real penguin felt because it was the android penguin felt too . "

" Do you think it's a good idea ? "

" Yes , we're going to destroy him until he give up to live , and we'll tell the guys that he died by himself . "

X smiled and agreed with her penguin , but they would torture Skipper a lot , he wanted to take the leader down .

Alice didn't have patience to make a interview , then she hired both to be her assistants . They were happy to work at the Central Park Zoo together , it was a hard work because they had to live with these dirty animals , although X didn't care about it , France hated it , She hoped their plan was gonna work because she really need to get out of that place .


	35. Evil mother

Skipper woke up with Melany sleeping in his chest , he smiled looked to her , he was so happy for having her , it had been two days since they were together , they saw much animals being dead , they didn't care if someone was hearing them , they only loved each other , he love her kisses , her body , they had lost count of how many times they slept together since they meet each other .

" Hello , my princess " He said when she woke up . Melany didn't answer , she only kissed him , Skipper kissed her back strongly , They laid on the floor and kept kissing for a long time .

" I love you " He said kissing her neck .

" I love you too " She said with a gasp , he kissed her again , Melany didn't hold anymore , she pressed him tightly trying to find where she could hold him to kiss him , she held him by his necklace and pulled it making the leader cry out .

" What ? " Confused , she asked after Skipper has turned away from her .

" You almost broke my necklace . " He answered looking at the stone .

" I am sorry , who gave this for you ? "

" My mother made for me . "

Merlany didn't say anything , she only kissed and hugged him , Skipper kissed her back .

" What cute , there is a new couple here . " The female penguin said . Both shuddered when they saw her , " I hope you had fun with him " , She said looking to Melany , the girl only hugged Skipper , she knew she was going to be dead .

" You aren't going to touch her . " Skipper faced her while he protected Melany .

" Do you really think I am afraid of you ? Your insignificant . "

Skipper continued protecting Melany , Wendy laughed and said : " You people met a two day ago and looks like you got married for years " .

" Love doesn't care about the time . " Skipper answered .

Wendy didn't have patience for him anymore : " I don't have much time " she said pulling Skipper to catch Melany , Skipper advanced against the female penguin furiously .

" I told her I was going to save her . " He shouted after having put Wendy on the floor .

" Yeah ? But you're going to have to break this promise . " She answered scratched Skipper by his back , Skipper screamed loud and gave her a punch , he didn't want t have done this but he need to keep her away from Melany .

" I think I will have to break my promisse too and kill you first . " She said pushing Skipper away from her , Melany trembled when her boyfriend went to the wall , Wendy went to him and caught him from his neck . Skipper kicked in her stomach . Angry , Wendy pressed his flippers making Skipper to cried out .

" You won't beat me your disgusting bird . " She said taking Sipper away , Melany followed them .

" Leave him alone . " The girl penguin cried . Skipper tried to defend from her even his flippers was hurting so bad . Wendy dragged him to a fence , she managed to put him on the fence .

" Did you really think you were gonna beat me ? but now you will meet your girlfriend in the hell . " She told him holding his neck . Skipper was upside down afraid , They were in twenty metres in height , he knew the fall would be fatal .

" Skipper , don't " Melany cried out when he saw Wendy would throw him .

Wendy shuddered when she heard the name , She looked to Skipper that was with his eyes closed , she realized he was wearing a necklace with a blue stone , it was the same necklace she had let with Buck .

" Skipper . " She called him with a smile , Skipper opened his eyes confused .

" Don't . " Melany scream again , Wendy got scared with her scream and made Skipper fall down .

" Skipper . " Wendy and Melany screamed together . They looked to each other and down the stairs quickly , they found Skipper on the floor already unconscious .

" Skipper , talk to me my son . " The lady penguin asked put the leader on her lap . The bird didn't answer .

Melany cried watching her lover dying . " Your Killer . " She screamed .

Wendy ignored the young penguin , she was only worried about his son , she called the hospital to take Skipper there .

" I am going to tell them you threw him up there . " Melany told her in her ear .

" I didn't want to have done this . He's my son . " She answered trying to reanimate the leader giving him some slap .

* * *

><p>Buck , Nigel and the boys arrived at South Pole and went to the Widow's old base to save Skipper , Buck felt something would happen with Skipper and he didn't like this .<p>

" He's going be fine . " Nigel tried to comfort the agent .

" I don't know Nigel , Widow is dangerous , who knows what she can do with him . "

" I don't want Skipper to die " Private cried while Kowalski caressed him .

"' It's okay Private , He is not gonna die " Kowalski answered putting the little penguin in his lap .

The old penguins smiled looked at the scene between them , Rico caressed Private's head trying to make him to sleep . passed a long time and Private slept in the Kowalski's flippers .

" I didn't know you protected him like this ? " Nige said a little impressed .

" What can we do ? We only have each other " Kowalski answered .

" Anyways , Thanks for taking care of him , I know people who wouldn't do this for him . " He said .

" It's about his parents ? " Kowalski asked , but the leader agent didn't answer . " What happened with them ? "

Nigel looked to Buck and answered " Nothing . Nobody needs to know "

Kowalski kept quiet , he knew Nigel would never talked about this but he was sure Private's parents wasn't good penguins .

They had finally gotten at old base . " You guys stay here . " Nigel ordered .

" Why ? " Rico protested . " He's our leader . " Nigel only looked at him angry and said nothing .

" He's right . " Kowalski said . " But tell us if you need help . "

" Okay . " Nigel agreed with the smart penguin .

The Agents were at the door , sighing Buck said : " I am afraid . " He didn't know what he would see .

" You have to go " Nigel said pushing Buck inside and he entered in the place too .

What they saw was very shocking .

* * *

><p>Buck went running to his son after to see him fallen , he didn't who was holding him , he only caught the leader who was unconscious , he slapped him in his face trying to make him to wake up .<p>

" I didn't want .. " Wendy said without realizing she was talking to her husband .

" If you didn't ... " He started saying now looking to her , shocked he only spoke : " Wendy ? "

" Buck ? " She looked at him shocked .

The agent didn't say anything , he only stayed there trying to save his son , only the leader cared now , but Buck couldn't believe his wife was working for Widow , he expected everything less than she worked with his enemy .

" Please , save him . " Melany asked Buck .

" Who are you ? " Buck asked after to see the girl penguin there .

" She was dating with him " Wendy answered before the young penguin did .

" I wasn't dating , I am dating . " She told her angry .

" You didn't meet each other . " Wendy said .

Melany ignored the lady penguin and went to Skipper and begged : " Please my love , came back to me . " She gave him a kiss .

The Skipper's heart was starting stopping beating , Buck got desperate and tried to reanimate his son , the ambulance had arrived at that moment and his heart finally stopped beating .

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . " Buck screamed .


	36. everything has changed

Skipper was taken to the hospital immediately having a cardiac arrest , they tried to reanimate him using a defibrillator on him . the bird wasn't coming back . Buck left Wendy and Melany at the Widow's place and went to the hospital too , while Nigel and the boys followed him , Private was sleeping in Kowalski and he didn't see what happened to Skipper .

" God , please take care of him . " Nigel begged looked to the Sky .

" What happened with him ? . " Kowalski asked him , the scientist knew he gave a cardiac arrest but he didn't knew the reason .

" Skipper fell down from a height . "

" What height ? . " He continued .

" Twenty meters " He finally answered letting him in shock .

They finally got in the hospital , the doctors took Skipper to the ICU preventing Buck go with him , there they put a ventilator on him , they managed to bring him back but the leader was between Life and Death , and he broke several bones . They didn't have hopes that Skipper would survive this .

Meanwhile Buck was worried about his son , he didn't know how he was and the hope for the news was getting him angry .

" Please , Buck sit . " Nigel ordered .

" You don't get it . " He answered angry . " I don't believe she was working for Widow . "

" Who was working for Widow ? " Private asked .

" His wife . " Kowalski answered . " Skipper's mother . "

" But what did she do . " The young boy asked still confused , he had no idea what happened because nobody had a courage to tell him the truth .

" Private , you know we are in the hospital , don't you ? . " Nigel asked his nephew . It was time to tell him what happened with his leader .

" Yes , sure . "

" Private , Skipper was thrown from a height by his own mother . "

" But is he going to survive ? . " Private asked full of hope .

" I don't know . " The leader agent answered . " But Private , you have to accept what happen with him . "

Private cried , he didn't want Skipper leave him . " No , I can't accept . " He yelled losing the control .

" Private , calm down . " Kowalski asked holding the young penguin .

" No , Please , don't let him go . " He begged crying . Rico went for him and gave him a punch making Private pass out . They put Private in a bed .

Hours passed and one doctor finally got at hospital reception , when he got there Buck stopped him and asked : " Where is Skipper ? How is he ? . "

" Skipper is in coma . " He answered .

" What ? " Buck asked shocked , he couldn't believe . " But he's gonna be okay , right ? . "

" Buck , he broke several bones and he had a two cardiac arrest , He can survive but his life is in danger . "

" No , he has already passed a lot of things , he will survive , he can . " Buck said crying a lot .

" I am sorry , Buck . " Nigel tell him trying to comfort the agent .

" Do you think he is going to die ? . "

" He's strong . " Nigel only answered . The others were in shock too , they were afraid of Skipper die . Buck was crying a lot , now because of his wife , he couldn't still believe she tried to kill Skipper , her own son , he held the necklace that Skipper was wearing , he remembered everything , since he met Wendy until he left Skipper , everything has changed since that day , he didn't know if he'd forgive his wife , not only because she hurt Skipper , but also because she was working for his enemy , he was wondering how many animals she had killed ? how many animals were innocent and she killed them ? He closed his eyes and tried to thinking only about his son , he needed to have positive thoughts , maybe it would help Skipper to survive this .

* * *

><p><strong>I've already watched The Penguins of Madagascar movie , it's going to debut in Brazil in January , 15 but I couldn't stand and I watched before , but I am going to watch this movie on cinema and I will buy the DVDS , everything for penguins . <strong>

**Now about the movie : It made me cry sometimes , ****principally in the final when Skipper made his crying face , it was cute and funny when Skipper held Private's feathers thinking he was died . **

**The movie had a little thing interesting : Nobody liked Dave because he was ugly , while the Penguins were cute and everybody liked them but when they were ugly everybody ran away from them . . . **

**The north Wind , nothing to say . I liked more Eva because she was perfect for Kowalski and her accent was pretty beautiful , the others were funny but I don't have anything to say about them . **

**And the penguins besides they were smarts , they were still cute and naive , Private even ugle was cute . **

**Anyway I hope you liked . **


	37. The truth

Wendy was sitting while Melany walked around the place , she had asked Wendy to kill her but the old penguin didn't , they talked for a long time about their lives , Wendy and Skipper had the same story , although she lost her family because they died , she ran away from Antarctica to Chile where she used to live at the zoo . Also she told Wendy that Widow hated her and wanted to end with her life

" So , I think I am going . " The young penguin said going out .

" Where are you going ? " Wendy asked her seeing her going away .

" My house , I don't feel comfortable to stay here . "

" But , and Skipper ? I thought you have something for each other . "

" And we do . " She replied . Wendy smiled and let her go away but before she did , Melany continued : " If you see Skipper , tell him I love him so much and ... I will find him one day . "

The lady penguin nodded and Melany left the place , she didn't know what was this " Day . " or if this would come as she told her , she needed to see Skipper and try to apologise to him , but first she'd a talk with Widow , she waited for a long time until she and Red Squirrel got there laughing so much .

" Wendy , How are you doing ? . " She asked going to her . " Did you do what I told you ? . "

" Kill those penguins ? . " She asked looking to her , her voice sounded she was nervous .

" Yes , You did ? . "

" No . " She only responded .

" What ? Why ? . " She asked going where Skipper and Melany must be .

" They aren't there . " She told her before she go upstairs .

" Where are they ? . " The monkey asked going to her again , she had bad presentiment about the answer .

The penguin looked to them and sighed one world : " Skipper . "

The monkey and the Squirrel shuddered , but Squirrel went to her with a smile and before he say something , the penguin pushed him away from her .

" My God , How couldn't I realize before . " She exclaimed passing her flipper by her face . " You and Buck . Of course . "

" What are you talking about ? . " Widow asked getting confused with this conversation

" Skipper is my son . " She replied .

Red and Widow got shock when they heard that , with a smile Widow tried to explain : " Wendy , I didn't know that . "

" You know he was Buck's son . "

" No , Of course not , I even don't know how is Buck now . "

" The girl told me everything . " She yelled made Widow tremble . " Skipper presumed he was going to be dead because he was Buck's son . "

" So ? "

" So ? I can't believe . "

" Where they are ? " She asked this time very angry to her .

" Don't talk to me like that . " The penguin require .

Red who was seeing the fight went to them and told them : " If you don't know Widow , Wendy was Buck's wife . "

" Now I know that . " She answered without looking to him .

" I knew they hated each other , but I never imagined you'd go against of a penguin life .

" If you knew , Why did you work for me then ? " The monkey yelled .

The penguin looked at down and answered : " I don't know , I really don't know . " One tears was seen by her eyes .

" Now you will going to tell me where they are . "

" I am not going to tell anything . "

" Who would say , you were Buck's wife . " The monkey said giving a laugher .

" Widow . " Red called her .

" Maybe you don't know too but your children died because of me . "

" What ? " She was in shock when she spoke that . " What are you talking about

The villain was coming to her and said : " Wendy , I am a witch . And I made witchcraft to your children died before they be born . "

" It's why they weren't born . " She said to herself without looking to them . " They've never left the egg . "

" Skipper was to have died too , but you know . "

" What do you get with this ? " She asked with a tears in her eyes .

" Pleasure . " She only said with a smile in her face , this let Wendy very angry .

" Did you know that ? She asked Red Squirrel .

" Actually I planned everything . "

" Let her , Red . " Widow ordered . " And you Wendy . " She said going to her . " I'm gonna find Skipper and I'm going to kill him . "

" You don't know where he is . " She faced her .

One voice coming from room said : " He was taken to the hospital . " the voice belonged to a female dog .

" Well , I have the answer now , don't I ? " She asked going to second floor .

Wendy looked to her going away and she cried a lot , she didn't believe what she had done , she wondered how many penguins she killed , her depression made her a killer , she prefered to dead than to do what she did , she left the Widow's base and went to the hospital try to see her son .


End file.
